Her Unexpected Wolf
by clumsydolphin
Summary: **WARNING** This story contains violence and a miscarriage of sorts. Hermione visits her pen pal Emily in Forks after an incident with Ron ends with her under the care of a healer. Jake is still hurting from Bella's choosing and marrying Edward. Will sparks fly when the two heartbroken young people meet?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, for this story to work the way I need it to I need for everyone to open their minds to alternate universe because this is **_**very**_** AU. Hermione is a recent 19 to Jacob's almost 18 so her age is brought down and his is bumped up just a smidgeon. The war is over for Hermione and everything is canon as far as the Harry Potter universe is concerned except the Epilogue and Fred's death because I am in firm denial that his death ever occurred. As far as the Twilight canon there are a bit more changes. I'm sorry but I obviously am stealing Jake from Renesmee so he won't imprint on her, it will be Hermione that brings the pack and the Cullen's together instead of Renesmee. Unlike my other stories that are preplanned and written before or mostly written before publishing this one will be posted as it is written so hopefully I can get some reader interaction with the story. In reviews feel free to make suggestions and ask to see something in the story because as long as it doesn't interfere with the things that I know are coming up in the story I can try including a few ideas. Hermione will not be the only HP character in Forks, but she will be there for a long time before she has visitors. Likewise, she needs to bond with the wolf pack before the Cullen's are introduced to her so be patient, the vamps are a part of the story! That's all I have to say other than please be patient with me because I'm a little nervous writing this because I've only written for Harry Potter and this is my first try at Twilight! Please Twilighters be gentle with me! As always, I love reviews but be constructive not destructive please! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

**Her Unexpected Wolf**

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am beyond thrilled that you have finally agreed to come visit! After being pen pals for six years I was starting to doubt that I'd ever convince you to leave England and visit us Yanks! I'm only sorry that it took getting your heart broken to get you here. Damn Ron Weasley to the deepest part of Hell for what he did to you! _

_While you are here you should know that Sam has a very close knitted group of friends. They are over here all hours of the day and night and a lot of times you'll wake to find one or more crashed in whatever spot they chose, but no worries you'll love them. Their family to me and Sam kind of the way you describe the Weasley's and Harry, Luna and Neville, family of the heart. Actually one of the boys, Jake is kind of going through a rough time right now and I think you two could help each other. You have a lot in common with each other and both have fresh heartbreaks. No I'm not trying to set you up either, I'm only saying I think you two would make great friends and be able to help each other heal._

_Now, I know you asked me not to tell anyone about you being a witch and I have mostly kept that promise but I did tell Sam when he asked why I was clearing out a part of my sun porch for your 'lab' but he will never willingly give away your secret and you have a potions lab you don't have to keep hidden from him now! I will let you decide who else you tell or don't tell. I am sorry but Sam does live here so what could I do? _

_Okay, done rambling now and off to the market to get all the supplies for your first dinner here. This weekend though we're going to have a major Welcome to America party in your honor so make sure you pack an ooh lala outfit! _

_Love as Always,_

_Emily_

Emily finished her letter and rolled it into a tiny scroll so that she could attach it to the owl she received when she joined the Magical Pen Pal club when she was 12 years old and found out about the magical world from her cousin who was secretly a witch. Her cousin had been in England a few years ago and was killed by followers of Voldemort and Hermione had helped Emily grieve.

Once the owl was on its way she gathered her things and loaded her purse as Sam walked through the door from patrols. She kissed his lips and told him there were fresh muffins on the table and then she left to get all the supplies for Hermione's first weekend in Forks! Finally she would see her friend again and she couldn't wait. It had been 4 very long years since she'd seen her when both their families had planned a mutual vacation in Hawaii.

.

.

Hermione was pissed off to put things mildly. She had just left the healer's office where she was told that because of the extent of her injuries and due to a few of the spells that Ron had used on her she wouldn't be able to apparate for a whole month! Now she had to buy a plane ticket to go to Forks and set up transportation with Emily. She had been so excited about getting away and this put a bit of a damper on things. She didn't want to think about that night though and just how she had come so close to death.

So she stopped her thoughts on that night and headed for the airport to buy her ticket which for now was one way because she didn't want to come back until she was better; she needed a break from her daily life and time away from Ron. As soon as she thought of him she again pushed him back in her mind refusing to follow the thought through.

When she returned to Harry's house with her ticket she set her things down and followed her nose downstairs to the kitchen where she could smell garlic and tomato sauce. She was starving now!

"Hey Harry! Smells good! Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked sneaking a breadstick behind his back.

"Hey! Stay out of those! Dinner is almost ready and Ginny helped George and Fred with something or other at the shop and then all three are coming back here for dinner. They should be here anytime. By the way you got a letter while you were out I set it on the hutch.

Hermione walked over and picked up her letter and when she saw Emily's handwriting she excitedly unrolled it and began reading. Once she was done she told Harry she needed to write back quickly and would be right back.

She climbed the stairs to her room on the second floor and walked to the desk. Pulling out parchment and ink she then answered Emily.

_Dearest Em,_

_Like you I am beyond excited about coming to visit! I need some time away from here to figure out where my life is going now. _

_Firstly, please don't feel like you need to throw some big party for me; it sounds as if you have enough on your hands with all those boys you look out for! I do promise however to pack an outfit that even Ginny will say meets your ooh lala factor._

_Now speaking of these boys and Jake in particular; Em I don't like the smell of a set up! I will see if we can be friends since you asked but I'm just not ready for any romantic entanglements so get that out of your head. No matter how much you deny the intention I see through your story, no blind date set ups you get me?_

_There has been a small change of plans though, can someone pick me up at the airport in Seattle because that seems to be the closest I could land to you without going through fifty million transfers. The healer won't release me to apparate for a while so I have to make use of Muggle transport until further notice. I will include a copy of the travel itinerary; I can't believe that this time in two days we'll be together again finally!_

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

'_Mione_

Hermione told her owl Scooby to wait for her at his destination and included a note asking Emily to care for him until she got there. She then scratched his head and sent him off.

She then went downstairs where Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George waited for her to begin her going away dinner. They all tried to dissuade her from leaving and when that didn't work they said they would miss her. Fred and George promised they may visit later in the summer when they toured a few sites in America for an expansion of WWW. She hugged them both goodbye at the end of the evening and went to her room to finish packing and get a good night's sleep before her long travel to Forks, Washington began in the morning.

**AN: That's the first chapter, short I know but all my stories have a short first chapter to introduce the story. When I started thinking of this story I thought Fred and George would get along nicely with Jared, Embry, and Emmett! Plus I'm thinking they should have something in their bag of tricks to play with Paul a bit during their visit! If you like the story and want to read more then review so I know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in chapter 1 so all rights to the characters from each series belong to JKR and Stephanie Meyers respectively. I am just bringing their creations into my own world to play with, and who wouldn't want to play with Jacob Black! This goes for the whole story as I do tend to forget this part a lot!**

**AN: I just want to thank each of you that took the time to review and the one person who used PM to message me with support. It does help creatively and I got a lot of ideas especially from the ever supportive SerpentofDarkness so we have loads of fun to look forward to. Enjoy the new chapter! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

Harry decided to take the time and drive Hermione to the airport instead of using much faster Wizarding travel because he needed to have the time alone with her to talk. There were things he wanted to discuss with her alone and he needed to make sure she was doing okay mentally before she was so far away from him.

"You know I'm going to miss you insanely, right Hermione?"

"Oh Harry, I'll miss you too. It feels like you've always been there and I know for a fact that this is the longest we've gone without seeing each other. But I think I need this time away from everything that happened, you know. I hope you can understand that." Hermione answered.

"It is the longest I've not had you with me and it will seem strange to me, you not being there. If this is what helps you get past what happened though I support you fully. Just don't hesitate to send word if you need me for any reason. I have the picture Emily sent memorized and can apparate to that location instantly if you need me." Harry said.

When Hermione smiled at him he continued hesitantly, "So how _are_ you doing with, you know everything?" He had a very hard time talking about what Ron had done to her, he wasn't alone nobody could have predicted what happened. He was still overcome with rage when he thought about it; he would owe Malfoy for the rest of his life for killing the bastard who had been his best friend for so long.

"Harry, I can't talk about it. It's too hard and too confusing, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry too that you lost someone else, I feel guilty about that." She apologized.

"Hermione you did nothing wrong, he did." Harry felt his hands fist around the steering wheel and looked down to see they were very white. He made a concerted effort to relax so she didn't know exactly how murderous he felt towards his onetime best friend Ron Weasley. He didn't feel much better about a few other Weasley's but that was something he was taking care of while she was gone because he didn't trust Molly and Percy as far as he could throw them where Hermione is concerned and he was going to use her time away to insure her safety.

"Harry! I really, _really_ can't talk about this right now, please!" Hermione was starting to shake.

"Alright, it's dropped. Can I ask for one favor though?" He asked.

"You can ask." She said although they both understood that the end of that sentence went unspoken. She couldn't make promises about anything right now.

"Don't go lose your heart to some American and decide to stay so far away from us!" Harry teased her.

She laughed out loud, "I'm certain _that_ I can promise! Not gonna happen."

They pulled into Heathrow Airport and he parked the car. He knew he couldn't wait with her for the whole time but they would wait together until she had to go on without him. They spent time walking around and looking at different people and things; just enjoying people watching and being alone together for the last time in what could be a long time. Then he hugged her when she had to go and watched as she disappeared in the crowd. Then he turned and left the airport; he had work to do. He would make sure she stayed safe!

.

.

Hermione gladly walked off the airplane in Washington; it had been a long flight. There was a couple with a baby that was roughly the same age that her own baby would have been and she was overcome again with grief for what had happened.

She needed this trip to hurry up before she fell apart again! So it was with extreme relief that she walked through security and headed to the baggage claim area where Em was supposed to be meeting her.

"HERMIONE!" She heard her name yelled and just had time to look up when she was tackled to the ground with a hug; one which she laughingly returned enthusiastically!

"EM!" She yelled. They sat up and crossed their legs and began talking like they had never been separated while holding hands; until they heard a throat clear and a chuckle. Hermione looked up to see who had come to interrupt their reunion. And then had to continue looking up and up and up.

"HOLY SHIT! Emily, he's huge!" Hermione blurted out. Emily fell over with giggles.

"Hermione meet my fiancé Sam, Sam this is 'Mione." Emily got out between fits of laughing.

"Sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said shaking his hand. "Please forgive my rudeness, I just never knew anyone could be so BIG!"

Sam chuckled, "Nice to meet you too. Just wait until you see Jacob; he's even bigger than I am."

"That can't be possible!" Hermione mumbled as yet another huge guy walked up, this couldn't be Jacob though because this one was much smaller than Sam although still monstrous in size. Also; Hermione could feel the touch of magic around her which confused her. It must be hers because she was so happy for the first time in a very long time, but it didn't feel like hers somehow.

"Can we hurry this little scene along? Rachel is due home soon." Came a rude interruption from the new person.

"Paul, shut up!" Emily growled. He quieted down because he loved her and because she _did_ provide most of his meals! "Hermione, this is Paul; ignore him he's an asshole usually but still a good guy."

Hermione was quiet as they left the airport but not because of Paul, well not the person. She had felt the magic grow stronger when he joined them as if another magical person was there. That made three different magical auras and she was confused. She needed to get Em alone soon and discuss what she felt, or maybe it would be smarter to talk to Sam when they were alone since that was when she felt it first.

She was pulled from her musing by the sound of loud laughter and she joined in with the group teasing and laughing as if she'd always been a part of them. She felt good and safe and comfortable for the first time in a too long a time. This was definitely the right thing to do for her and she was comforted.

.

.

"At least let me help do _something_! I feel like a mooch." Hermione begged Emily for the umpteenth time.

"No 'Mione, this is your welcome dinner. It isn't even a difficult one, it's just fried chicken and mashed potatoes with green beans. Just sit and relax and tell me how you are doing, and I mean really doing." Emily insisted.

"Ugh! Fine but this is the only time I won't help! I'm doing okay Em. I'm not one hundred percent but I'm getting better. I am hoping that this time away will help me heal all the way and it seems to be working because I am happier than I have been in a long time." She answered her friend honestly.

"I don't know how you've done it 'Mione. I don't know if I could do as well as you have." Emily said. "I want you to know that nobody here knows about what happened except for me. I haven't even told Sam though he knows _something_ happened that upset me and had me worrying for you. I didn't explain though so don't worry about anyone talking about it unless you decide to share."

"Thanks for that. It'll be nice to not be stared at like I'm about to break any minute for a change. Now can I ask you something?" Hermione questioned.

"Alright, ask away." Emily said

"I felt magic that wasn't mine at the airport Emily. Would you know anything about that?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh. So sorry Hermione but I can't talk about that; you're going to have to go ask Sam if you want answers about that. I'm sorry but my hands are tied here about it." Emily stuttered through nervously.

"Alright subject dropped for now." Hermione said but she was too inquisitive by nature to drop it entirely. She would talk to Sam about it later.

.

.

Hermione lay in bed that night thinking about the day. Shockingly she had met a lot of guys like Emily had said, Paul, Jared, Embry, and cute little Seth although little is not figurative because all these guys were humongous like Sam. She hadn't met the infamous Jacob Black yet because he was apparently out of town at the moment; but it was clear to her that there was something up in La Push because magic surrounded these boys.

As she fell asleep peacefully for a change she decided that she would find time to discuss this with Sam tomorrow. Letting out a yawn she snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes hoping that the usual nightmares would stay away tonight.

.

.

**AN: There you have chapter two. Next up Jake and Hermione come face to face for the first time and Hermione is let in on the secret of the magic in La Push. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are still going to stick around and give me loads of reviews!**

**Now, a note for my new readers, you will find that this is the average length of future chapters. I almost never go over 3000 words per chapter because it's a personal preference of mine. Sometimes chapters that are longer than that can be difficult to find time to read for me. So my chapters will range from 1500-3000 words. Clumsy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all the readers who have taken the time to review. I have already have incorporated one reader's wish to have Draco Malfoy in the story but he is a good guy this time! Clumsy!**

**So in this chapter Hermione comes face to face with Jacob and I just want you all to understand this story is going to be from Hermione's point of view unless it's absolutely necessary to have another POV like with Harry when he was stressing over her safety. I wanted to do this without the wolfy POV, how a girl sees it from the outside; so there won't be a Jacob POV for the meeting!**

.

.

Hermione woke to a warm breeze blowing through the open window just above her head and another open window just above her left hip. It was a good feeling to see the sun coming through those windows and listen to the birds chirping.

She sat up with a soft sigh and headed to the little bathroom attached to the guest room that would be hers for the summer. She had a very relaxing hot shower and then did her hair and put on some mascara and lip balm and then went to get dressed. While she was choosing a pink tank to go with her khaki Capri's and black Croc flip flops she decided to go hunt down Sam and solve the magical mystery.

He wasn't anywhere in the house so she headed out the front door to have a look around outside. She finally found him in the garage with Seth Clearwater with his head stuck under the hood of his truck.

"Fuck it all, I wish Jake would hurry his ass back here. I don't know one end of the engine from the other!" Sam growled.

Seth cleared his throat and started laughing which made Sam turn around quickly.

"Sorry Hermione, I wasn't trying to be crude. Jake usually handles all our vehicle issues and since he's out of town at the moment I'm a little screwed." Sam apologized.

"No worries, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"It's rattling and it jerks when I put my foot on the gas pedal." He informed her.

"Well I know this is going to sound like an odd request but if I fix your truck for you, will you answer a question for me in private?" Hermione offered. She didn't have to worry about hiding what she was because they all knew before she got there. Last night at dinner they kept asking her to do magic and talk about her school years and the hunt for Horcruxes.

"I think I can handle that deal!" Sam said with relief clear in his voice.

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the engine and muttered, "Reparo." When she was finished she pocketed her wand, "It should have no problems now Sam."

He got in the car and started the engine and sure enough it ran like it was fresh out of the factory.

"Thanks Hermione; that magic comes in quite handy doesn't it?" He laughed.

Seth left discreetly so that she could speak in privacy with Sam so she cleared her throat and shocked him with what she asked.

"You are absolutely correct when you say my magic comes in handy and that's what I wanted to speak with you about actually." She said to break the silence after Seth's departure.

"You wanted to talk to me about your magic?" Sam was truly confused as to the reason her magic had anything to do with him.

"No, I want to know about _your_ magic; the magic that surrounds all the boys that were here last night for dinner. I noticed it when you walked up to me and Emily at the airport and also it increased again when the jerk walked up. So I want you to tell me about that because the magic feels different from my magic or other wizards and witches I've been around. Magic has an aura or flavor if you will and each person's aura is different and yet similar among witches and wizards and the magic I feel here is off or different from what I'm used to. Will you tell me about it please?" Hermione explained what she had felt the past 24 hours whenever she was around one of them.

As Hermione spoke she watched a wall go up and Sam's eyes became unreadable much like Malfoy's did when Voldemort hugged him or after Ron fell. She shivered at the idea of Ron.

"Hermione, I'm not sure you really want to know. I know you're curious; that's not what I meant," he said and held up a hand when she started to protest. "I only meant that the price of knowing our secret is a heavy responsibility and it isn't always easy or comfortable to know the secret."

She answered though, "I do know the cost of magic Sam. I also have to preserve the secret of my magic it was part of accepting my place in the Wizarding world at 11 years old."

"I tell you what I can do; I will speak with the elders and get their opinions for allowing you to know. If they say no then I won't be able to reveal that to you Hermione, I hope you understand and it doesn't cause a problem for you and Em; she's so excited and happy that you are here." The thought of problems making Emily sad hurt him and he didn't want to be the reason for it.

"I guess I have to accept that. Sorry Sam I just have a very inquisitive nature; I like to know and understand what is going on around me." Hermione clarified.

They stood there talking about other things and getting to know each other for the next half hour and then Emily called out that Sam needed to head to the Clearwater's because Seth had gotten 'THE CALL', whatever that meant so she went back in to help Emily clean for a while and enjoy her friend.

.

.

Hermione was helping make dinner but it was a dish she'd never made before so Emily was teaching her when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

Hermione could hear an excited voice on the line but not the words. Emily hung up with smile lighting up her entire face, so happy in fact that you could almost overlook the scars on her face.

"'Mione I need to run out to the backyard real quick; can you keep an eye on that gravy? It needs constant stirring until it gets thick okay? Thanks!" After that she took off without waiting for an answer through the screen door to the backyard.

.

.

She was now past frustrated and headed to freak out! Emily said to stir the gravy so it thickens but she didn't say how long and Hermione was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to be as thick as the paste she used in primary school. Give a potion to make and she was a wiz, no pun intended, but put her in front of a stove and she went straight into meltdown. She could burn water!

With no other option left to her she stepped away from the gravy and took it off the burner and then stuck her head out the back door not wanting to walk out and stick her nose in whatever was going on.

"Em!" She hollered. "It's important, I am pretty sure I just turned the gravy into cement!" She looked at the group for the first time and her jaw dropped to the ground and she was relatively sure there was a puddle of drool forming around her feet.

Standing in the center of all the guys and a couple girls was a beautiful, gorgeous, sexy and all other adjective's describing stunning looks! This had to be Jacob Black because Sam was right this guy stood a whole head taller than Sam who was the biggest guy she'd ever seen not counting Hagrid who was half giant. She didn't believe there was part giant there however just looking. Wow he was hot; and she lost all ability to speak once she looked into those eyes; eyes that were staring just as intently at her.

Emily broke the gaze as she cleared her throat with a giggle since Hermione hadn't noticed her walk up. She followed Emily through to the kitchen.

Not knowing that every guy in that backyard had super hearing she felt safe to voice her thoughts to Emily as they fixed the mess Hermione had made of the gravy.

"Whoa! _Who the hell is THAT?_ Did you see how stupid I looked just staring! He's definitely not hard to look at! He's hot!" Hermione jabbered excitedly.

"THAT is Jake, the one I told you about in my last letter. I honestly think that the two of you can help each other heal; he's been through a really rough couple years now. He could use a friend that can understand I guess is what I'm trying to say." Emily explained.

"I will definitely try if you say I can help but Emily; tell me how I'm supposed to help him when I will just be staring like a damn idiot?" She got out just as the door opened and all the boys came strolling in with secret smiles and laughing eyes.

Hermione missed the smiles and eyes because _HE_ came in the room; and she felt the magic go through the roof. It was just leaking out of every one of his pores and his magical aura was pulsating excitedly. She could do nothing but smile shyly and stare at him. He was staring just as blatantly she noticed.

Emily stepped up since nobody else bothered. "Hermione, this is Jacob Black just call him Jake. Jake this is Hermione Granger but she goes by 'Mione usually."

Jake took her hand to shake it and Hermione gasped out loud. The shock that ran through her body when their skin met almost had her falling over. "It's a real pleasure to meet you 'Mione."

Then he sent her a flirty, cocky wink! Hermione honestly couldn't figure out what Emily thought could be wrong with the guy because he seemed perfectly fine to her. Still, it wouldn't cause her any pain to get to know him, right?

.

.

**AN: Alright, time to send those reviews and let me know if you like it. I hope you could figure out Jake's reaction from Hermione's. Next chapter we find out about Jakes reaction to meeting Hermione!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again my friends! Before I let you loose on this new chapter it has been brought to my attention that I do have new readers and they do need to know something important about my writing. So if you have already read my other stories skip ahead and enjoy the chapter there is no new info for you in here. Okay everyone else, here goes: I am an American girl from Indiana, I live in the heartland of my country in other words. So I was born and raised here and that means my education is American English and that is what I use in my stories. I do have a beta on this story for the first time as I was so nervous about messing up a crossover story. If by chance you find grammatical or spelling errors which is possible because I'm not perfect nor is my beta, please feel free to point them out because I do not get offended easily. Just please make sure as you're finding them that you understand there are many, many differences in versions of English. Mine is American and I know to say UK English things that end in 'ed' in AmEng end in 't' in UK and such. Just please keep that in mind as you read this story or any of my others if you so choose. I felt the need to point this out because I have picked up quite a few new readers and it has been pointed out numerous times and each one has turned out to specifically be just differences in versions. So now I will let you read on and please remember if you do find AmEng mistakes to let me know so I can fix them please! Clumsy!**

.

.

They were all gathered around the table now in Sam and Emily's dining area in the kitchen and Jake was sitting directly opposite Hermione. Every time she looked up he was watching her intently which was beginning to make her uncomfortable. It wasn't the fact he seemed to be watching her after all what girl doesn't want a drop dead gorgeous guy's attention, right!

It was the intensity of the looks that was making her squirm. She didn't understand a deep, affectionate, loving look which was exactly what she was reading in those deep brown eyes for someone whom you've just met for the first time. This reminded her of looks between Harry and Ginny, Fleur and Bill, and other really committed couples.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't at first notice the uproar and only looked up to see a beautiful brown Eagle owl land in front of her when she heard Jacob, "What the Hell?"

Hermione reached out and rubbed the head of Orion who was Draco Malfoy's owl. She gave him a piece of dinner, "Here Orion, feel free to go rest with Scooby."

"Orion? Scooby? Am I missing something?" Jake asked.

"Nothing new for you is it Jake?" Embry teased. They were all new to owl post but had seen it before so weren't as out of it as Jake.

"If you would all excuse me, I need to make sure everything at home is okay." Hermione said as she got up from the table and walked outside. She walked until she was right where the forest began and sat on a boulder she had found that was big enough for three people to sit comfortably. She then eagerly tore into the envelope.

_Dearest Bushy Head,_

_Hello my dear, I hope you're resting that lovely head of yours. Harry and Ginny and the gang send their love of course. Actually Harry would have written this warning but he is wrapped up with our investigation at the moment._

_It seems that Percival Weasley has done a runner. We can't locate him at the moment so we want you to be careful just in case. Molly is under surveillance and we've not noticed anything out of the ordinary there so we are cautiously optimistic that she's moving on, but Percy's disappearance is concerning. Also concerning is that Molly Weasley doesn't seem upset which is of course out of character. We have as many questions as we had before you left and very few answers. Please keep your pretty head safe for us, okay? And check in regularly, as you know all your big brothers worry for your safety!_

_Now write back and tell your amazingly gorgeous friend/brother Draco all about your adventure!_

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Keep your wand on your person at all times! A wise man once said "Constant Vigilance!"_

_._

_._

Hermione looked up startled and reached a hand into the pocket her wand rested in when she heard a twig snap. Luckily she saw Jake step forward.

"You scared me!" She said resting one hand over her heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I came for a few reasons one of which was to apologize for how I acted over the owl. I didn't know you were a witch and that's how you communicate with others." He said softly as he quietly sat beside her.

Hermione didn't understand what happened inside her every time she noticed him or saw him noticing her. She became almost painfully shy which was completely out of character for her, she was normally very friendly and open.

"Oh, that's alright. No harm done. What else did you want?" She asked him as she smiled.

"Well, would you like to go for a walk? The beach is just a few blocks away and Sam said you had a question about magic which I intend to answer." Jake said standing up and offering a hand to help her up. She took ahold of his hand and he helped her up but didn't drop her hand as they started walking. Her hand felt incredibly tiny as his hand swallowed her own.

They walked in silence all the way to the beach but when she saw the sunset beginning over the water she gasped in awe drawing his attention to her. He smiled at her and approved of her noticing the beauty of nature around her.

"So, you had asked Sam this morning if he could explain some things to you?" Jake asked her. They had stopped because she wanted to take her shoes off and walk barefoot in the sand.

"Yes, I did. I'm a bit confused though; he said he couldn't answer unless the elders on the council permitted him to." Hermione said, she was quite lost over the whole conversation.

"Well, that's true normally. We aren't allowed to let outsiders of the rez in on the secret. However things changed when I looked up and saw you so now you will be privy to anything I know that you want to know." He answered with a smile and then shocked her by draping an arm around her shoulders. Apparently Jake was a very affectionate person even with someone he didn't know!

"Why am I allowed to know because we met? That makes no sense!" She countered even though it meant answers.

"Alright, how bout we sit down because this will take a while to tell." Jake sighed. Once they were sat in the sand he started his story. "It all begins a few years ago when I was out with a friend and began to feel off…"

Once he was done explaining about the wolves he looked over at her face to see how she was taking the whole thing. He expected to see fear but all he saw was admiration and acceptance. He hadn't gotten to the whole imprint thing yet and he was really worried about how that part would freak her out and have her running home to England.

"Well that is fascinating! I've not come across shifters yet in all my time in the magical world because they are so very rare. You should be grateful for your magic because it's very unique!" Hermione stated excitedly. But then her forehead furrowed and he could almost read her coming question on her face. "Wait, I'm still not understanding why you're allowed to tell me when this morning Sam wasn't allowed?" She saw and heard him sigh and watched his shoulders fall a bit.

"Well the reason that you can now know is that when a wolf imprints the object of his imprint is allowed to know, she _has_ to know! If she isn't allowed to know then the imprint could confuse and scare her off thereby causing the wolf unimaginable pain. His reason for living is gone and that can only end in tragedy." He told her.

"What is imprinting and what does it have to do with me?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"What you need to understand about imprinting is that it is involuntary. We don't choose for it to happen; it just does. I guess the easiest way to make you understand is that it's like love at first sight. I know not many people believe in that but it's real. Imprinting is like that only on a much higher and much more personal level. It's about the soul and procreation, and bonding. Love at first sight is a watered down version of imprinting. Are you following so far?" Jake asked worriedly. They were at the part he had to be honest about because hiding it from her would be unfair to both of them.

"I believe I understand; I know love at first sight is true and real."

This scared him; _did she already have a partner?_

"You have fallen in love this way?" He asked sharply and this confused her, until her brain clicked on and she thought she caught where he was leading her!

"Wait a second! You aren't saying what I think you're saying, are you? Because if that's what you're trying to say, you're off your rocker Jake! If you're trying to say you formed a wolfy bond with me and I have no say in it you really don't know me!" Hermione was pissed off!

"The moment I looked up and saw you, you became my whole world and the only reason I exist on the planet, other than to kill vampires of course." Jacob said and this time he was the one who acted shy. This big beautiful man was trying to tell her he loved her! It was ludicrous!

She shook her head and got up. "Don't even _think_ of following me Jacob Black or you will find out how powerful a witch I really am!" And then she ran carrying her forgotten shoes in her hand.

.

.

**AN2: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and she now knows the secret to the strange magic around her. When I started writing this the imprint idea fascinated me because reading it in a story is great but how do you think it would really feel if it was you? I wanted to use that angle and I think for me I would be quite mad and upset at first, and incredibly suspicious. So I wanted to show that it may not be skittles and Hershey's kisses to find out something that major! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter five already! I need to address some reviewers who I can't answer privately because you PM's are turned off, I don't know what sms is but I assume you can leave reviews like that. Also many of you keep asking about Ron, Molly, and Percy and I can't tell you what happened because you have to wait to read it in the story! If I put everything that happens in the first few chapters that wouldn't be fun to read, but we are almost to the revelation! Hee Hee Hee for my new Twilight readers you should know I have always been a Slytherin at heart and thanks to Pottermore it's official so I gotta be sneaky and leave you with cliffhangers and plot twists! Enjoy this chapter, I am aiming for some humor this chapter and hope I deliver! Clumsy!**

.

.

Hermione slammed the front door and headed straight to her bedroom because she was so mad and more than a little scared of what Jake had just told her! She needed to talk to Harry, Ginny, and Draco very badly but that wasn't possible so she did the next best thing and sat down at her desk with ink, parchment and quill and started writing furiously. She put all the fear and anger she was feeling in them trying to vent it out.

_Dear Harry, Ginny, Draco,_

_I am writing this letter to all of you but please, please, please write back separately because I need advice from all of you! So here is what just happened to me: I've been here a couple days and it's all been so lovely! Everything here is so green and pretty and the ocean is amazing of course. The people have been amazingly accepting of me and welcomed me quite warmly. That all just changed because of HIM!_

_Him is Jacob Black! He's a shape shifter which as you all know is automatically fascinating and not only that there are a group of them I can study here, so rare and in this large a group it's unheard of. Would have made a lovely book to write; if it weren't for what Jake just did!_

_I'm so scared! He says he's imprinted on me which means I can't come home without causing him physical and emotional torture. After what Bellatrix and Ron did how can I possibly cause that? Now I won't be able to come home, ever because I'm now trapped. I told him I will do as I please and no wolfy bond will stop me but you all know me better than that and I just don't know what to do! I'm scared, and sad, and pissed off!_

_All of you need to help me! Write back immediately with answers!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. What are you doing still reading? Get to answering!_

_._

When she was done with her letter she rolled it up and attached it to Scooby's leg and with an affectionate nip on her fingers, Scooby hurried out the window, sensing Hermione's need for speed and answers.

Once Scooby was gone Hermione regretted her haste knowing that the letter sounded desperate. She would correct it when she had their replies, but she was a little desperate. This felt like her life was being taken by another man the way Ron….

She stopped her thoughts automatically; she wasn't ready to revisit the horror of her last night with Ronald Weasley, it was too much.

So she got out of bed and went in search of Sam and Emily, they could talk to her and explain this imprint thing at least. That was a start so she dragged herself off the bed.

.

.

Hermione found them sitting alone at the kitchen table, for once all the other guys weren't around.

"Hermione, how did your talk with Jake go? I take it there were some issues by the way you slammed the door and took off to your room." Sam began, his voice a deep but lyrical timbre.

"Sam, Emily. Sorry for my rudeness but I was uncontrollably mad and scared. I wrote home for advice and while I await my friend's answers I came to get a few from you two! I assume you know about the imprint?" She asked them after apologizing.

"What did Jacob say to you?" Em asked.

"Soul mate, bonding, yada, yada, yada! He said that I would cause him pain if he lost me." Hermione said.

"Jake was protecting you. If you leave him behind Hermione he'll eventually die. Whether by broken heart, his own hand, or forcing the hand of his brother to do the deed he will die. It won't be immediate though, he'll suffer the worst heart break before the end." Sam said. "I am not trying to force your hand here Hermione, but Jake is my brother and if telling you the truth is wrong then I will accept that, but I fight for my brother and you need to know that when you decide to leave this will happen. Of course, there is always the other option." He finished with a quirked eyebrow.

"What other option do I have?" Hermione asked desperately. Em just reached to take her hand in a show of support for her friend.

"You end up in love with him and decide to stay." He said simply.

"You don't understand!" Hermione yelled as she stood. "Maybe for anyone else falling in love would be an answer, Emily knows as much as I do that it isn't a viable option for me! That was stolen from me months ago. I am broken!" Not able to handle anymore she turned and returned to her room in tears.

"Em, what am I missing?" Sam wondered.

"Sit back Sam, it's a very long, tragic story. I guess I should have warned you before she came." Emily sighed and then began telling Sam all about Hermione's story, her nightmare.

When she was done Sam sat back and rubbed his hand down his face. "When Jake finds out about this he'll help her heal, Jake has a touch for healing hearts. He can handle it, I'm betting on Jake! Poor girl, I thought that we'd had a rough few years here with the vampires; it's nothing to the tragedy she's faced. She's strong though or she'd already have quit." Sam sighed shaking his head. He had some thinking to do because he didn't know if he should step in and talk to Jake or wait for things to play out as they would.

.

.

Jake and some of the guys came a few hours later and the group was eating at a few picnic tables set up out back enjoying a warm and dry evening which was rare for Forks. Hermione was pointedly ignoring Jake and he had just opened his mouth to say something when the sound of loud pops crackled in the air.

The pack turned towards the sound but Hermione was on her feet and running before they could stop her. They watched as three guys and one girl materialized from thin air which caused the noise. Jacob growled as he watched her throw herself into their arms. There seemed to be a greeting and then she pulled the whole group over to meet everyone.

Hermione introduced Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Fred to the group leaving Jake for last. As soon as she said his name however her friends moved in synchronization as four wands were drawn and aimed at Jake's face.

"You will leave her alone! Do you understand us? I hope you do because you don't want to know what we'll do to you otherwise!" Harry said. Draco was scary in his intense stare; no words were needed from him. Ginny looked calculating watching his reactions, and Fred? Well Fred was Fred after all.

Fred just walked around the table and reached a hand to shake Jake's. "It's a pleasure, believe me. You'll know why it's a pleasure in just a second, but I have ways to create extreme discomfort. You should consider that, plus a less handsome twin with just as evil a mind. Hermione is my sister and you don't fuck with a sister." He said as he walked away.

"Wait! Fred, what did you just do to him?" Hermione yelled. "What are you all doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course." Draco said while rolling his eyes.

Hermione sat down and hid her face in her hands. "Ugh! I keep telling you that you don't need to rescue me anymore! I wrote my friends for advice, not an advance guard of militants coming to battle a dragon!"

The group put their wands away and Fred cleared his throat before saying, "Well it appears that there has been a misunderstanding. My apologies Jake! Don't worry, the effects will wear off after 24 hours, unfortunately that is a fairly new product and we don't have an antidote at the moment."

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! Are you telling me you just tried an untested product on him?" Hermione yelled as she got to her feet. Jake was thinking if taking a hex produced this result he'd take one every day! Her hair crackled with her magic, and you could almost taste that Fred's fear!

"Hermione, it's just Taboo Lotion! Yeah see, when anyone says the name of the person the charmed lotion is for then well, something mild but very funny happens. Perfectly safe, mind you we tried the lotion on ourselves." Fred answered.

Jared being the joker of the group decided to find out what happens.

"Hey Jake!"

All of a sudden Jake screeched out and was covered in green boils all over his body. Unfortunately that wasn't all because anytime someone said his name something else happened. By the end of his packs laughter and jokes which only stopped with the end of Hermione's wand pointed at each of them, he was covered in boils, had sprouted tentacles out of both ears, had grown beaver teeth, and clucked like a chicken!

"Wow that's so cool! How do we get more of that?" Seth asked, in awe of Fred.

"Well my new little friend, step over here to my office and I will tell you about our products!" Fred joked leading Seth back to the boulder Hermione had sat at earlier.

"Jake, I'm so sorry! Here come with me and I'm sure there is some way that I can at least ease some of it." Hermione said embarrassed by her friends' behavior. Before going in the door she turned and gave them a pointed look that told them they were in big trouble.

.

.

Hermione sat Jake on the bed and pulled out some of her books on healing charms trying to find a way to heal him.

"Hermione, its okay, you know." Jake said.

"What is okay? Certainly not them doing this!" She pointed out.

"No. I'm talking about earlier, when I explained the imprint. I know it seems crazy to you because 24 hours ago I didn't even know you, but I love you and if you can't deal with the imprint I will understand." He tried to smile and ended up cutting his lip on the beaver teeth. "Ow!"

Hermione was thinking as she went through different charms. She gave him some relief so far she had gotten rid of the teeth, healed his split lip, and was tackling the tentacle ears.

"Jake, I'm sorry about leaving like that earlier. I was just scared beyond comprehension. I've had a…..hmm, difficult year. I'm not at a place in my life that you should hang your hopes on me Jake. If you have any possible way of moving past this imprint and finding someone else then you'd be wise to do so. I am damaged and not sure I will ever be whole again." Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wasn't quite sure why telling Jake was so easy considering she didn't know him, but there was the instinctive sense that she could trust him.

"Do you want to talk about what's been happening to you? I'm a good listener." Jacob offered reaching out a hand to hers and rubbing it soothingly.

"Thanks but I'm just not ready to talk about it and I really doubt anyone is ready to hear it, it's not a pretty story. It's what nightmares are made of." Hermione said sadly.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it. Now, how am I going to get past those idiots without new horrors popping out on my body?" He said to lighten her burden, and surprisingly she noticed it worked and she giggled.

**AN: So, if you enjoyed this let me know! Longest chapter of the story so far. Interesting things will be happening at La Push now that Hermione's friends arrived, her secret will come out. She is going to put her trust in someone and tell her story, wink, wink!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Warning! This is the chapter where you find out what happened to Hermione and her baby. It's very dark, and discusses rape though my regular readers know I will never write a rape scene, so you don't need to worry about those details. What Ron did and how Draco saved her aren't easy to read but it's where the story takes us! So if you have issues about this, don't read this chapter. Just skip this and you will still be able to follow the story starting next chapter. I will include the final few paragraphs of this chapter that will show what has happened plot wise without the gory details. Please remember to let me know what you think of the chapter with a review! Clumsy!**

.

.

Harry and Draco had plotted with Fred while Ginny was with Hermione getting to know Emily. Fred was keeping everyone distracted so that Harry and Draco could walk down to First Beach where Jacob had told Sam they could find him if he was needed. They had been told by Hermione about the imprint and what it means.

As a shifter who changes into a very large animal Jacob has the benefit of being immune to most spells and hexes when he's in his wolf form. Like Patronus' the larger the form he takes as a shifter the more powerful and immune he is. However, the Golden Trio which was made up of Harry Potter, the deceased Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger weren't your average wizards.

Ron was never the strongest duelist or spell caster; he was the strategist of the trio and that's how he fit. Hermione and Harry on the other hand could kick a giant's ass and Draco was mean with a wand as well. Jake's wolf could only protect him so far with this new trio that was a little tarnished by life but more powerful than most and deadly when working together.

So Draco and Harry cast silencing spells on their feet and snuck up on Jake who didn't hear them coming for a change.

"Black, we're here to have a private chat with you without 'Mione protecting you." Draco sneered, insinuating that he was hiding behind a woman.

"I don't need protection from the likes of you." Jake answered with a cocky smirk. Draco had met his match with Jacob Black when it came to snarkiness.

"Enough! We need to get a few things straight with you Jacob and you would do well to listen." Harry stepped into the fray.

"Say what you have to say, it doesn't change the fact that she's my soul mate. I didn't choose this and I have no control over it when it happens." Jake said.

"Yes, Sam and Emily let us in on the particulars of the imprinting. This is something separate." Harry answered. He started to say something else but was interrupted.

"I saw the two of you trying to sneak out unnoticed. My brother won't stand alone against two outsiders, say what you want but you'll say it with me present." Sam said walking up to the three of them and Jake sent him a grateful nod for having his back. Not that he needed his back covered but it was nice all the same.

"We were getting ready to tell Jake here what 'Mione has been through this past year; if you stay then you must promise not to speak of it with anyone unless she brings it up or gives you permission." Harry told Sam.

"Also, we will be performing a spell to make sure you stick to your word. You won't be able to discuss it with anyone that way. So agree to the spell or we take her home with us." Draco demanded. Sam and Jake seemed to communicate silently and shook their heads but Sam spoke first.

"I already know about what happened to her or most of it anyway; Em had to tell me after the episode Hermione had after she found out about the imprint. Sorry Jake, I was sworn to secrecy by Emily and even Hermione doesn't know that I know. For the record though, I think that Jacob is just the person to help her heal and that's coming from two people who know them both. Emily thinks this is a good thing for both of them as well."

"That's why we're here to talk because even though she was so mad she could've easily hexed your balls off Jacob, you got a reaction out of her. That's more life than we've seen in her for a long time. So Draco if you would do the honors we're going to make an unbreakable vow, just so we're clear it means exactly what it sounds like, if you break it you die." Harry said as Draco took out his wand.

After the vows had been made the four of them walked over to a driftwood tree and sat down.

"Well I guess it starts really when we all met; me, Ron, and Hermione. The two of them just seemed to have a different relationship and the bond grew through the years. During the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of the war the two of them got together officially. At first everything was great and they loved each other insanely but the war took its toll on Ron. He never was able to handle what we'd been through after Albus Dumbledore died and we went on the run to finish the mission laid at our feet. It began with small issues like jealousy and possessiveness but it grew from there, he'd put her down and she started having accidents that needed attention from healers. Of course nobody even suspected he had become abusive but we all knew he was spiraling out of control. He was drunk most of the time and he'd somehow gotten a hold of some Muggle drugs and was addicted to one you call cocaine." Harry began the story.

"Wait, what is a Muggle?" Jake asked calmly, but inside he was furious for what his girl had gone through and he was trembling but Sam laid a comforting hand on his shoulder to remind him to remain calm.

"Non-magical person, sorry. So anyway, the group of us that love them got together with Hermione while he was out drinking and confronted her about what was happening. This included his mom and brother Percy which becomes important because if you're going to be with her you need to protect her over here while we're working on it over there." Sam and Jake both quirked an eyebrow and stiffened when Draco jumped in to give that information.

"I promise you now; you have my word that nobody will hurt my girl!" Jake growled. Then looked to Sam, "We may have to call in the million favors the Cullen's owe us because I can't lose her!"

"We'll protect her from our end but Jake needs to know the whole story, please." Sam promised.

"Okay, so at this meeting we found out the depths of problem. She was pregnant from the last time he raped her. This had been going one for a long time, he'd even taken her wand and snapped it so she couldn't use her magic to defend herself." Harry said as his eyes welled with tears at the pain his best friend had endured. Turning away from the group he scrubbed at his face as Draco continued.

"Well, I didn't get along with the three while we were in school but I had learned from the year before the battle how wrong I'd been and then she and I saved each other in that final battle. A bond was formed and we became more than just good friends. She is the only family that I acknowledge, the little sister I always wanted growing up. Weasley didn't like that at all."

Harry took the story again as Jake and Sam listened attentively. "So we decided to confront him as a group and protect her. She of course stood with him and tried to protect him and say he just wasn't well. He checked into our hospital and they got him off the drugs and alcohol and we all thought he was better. Hermione was seven months into her pregnancy when he returned home sober and healthy again, or so we believed." Harry said and then paused to take a breath and relieve some of the pain the telling caused him.

Draco said, "He wasn't well at all just very good at deceiving all of us by that point. Once we'd all left he got her new wand and again snapped it. Then he told her it was time for her to pay for being a traitor and turning all of us against him. He beat her that night so bad that she was unrecognizable. He used an Unforgiveable Curse on her that night to torture her. While she was tortured with the curse so the baby felt it as well. Her baby died inside her because it couldn't withstand that amount of pain, he'd killed their baby. She started bleeding internally as well." He took a breath and shivered.

"I thought that a paper I needed for a case at work had fallen out of my pocket at their flat so I returned to retrieve it so I could study. What I found turns my stomach to this day. I yelled for him to get away from her and he looked at me and raised his leg and stomped on her stomach right where her baby was. She screamed so hard her throat was bleeding when I got her to the hospital. Anyway, he stomped on her and then raised his wand. He was gonna Avada her and he grinned at me maniacally as he turned the wand on her instead of me."

When Draco needed a break from telling the horror story Harry picked it up by explaining the killing curse then continuing the story. "Draco did the only thing he could and killed Ron before he could kill Hermione. He got her to the healers and called me since I'm his partner and I lead the rest of the Aurors to the flat to investigate and went to Hermione's side. The healers couldn't save baby Gracie and Hermione still hasn't recovered from the loss of both of them. Ron wasn't an evil person; his mind was just affected from the darkness we fought."

"His mom and brother Percy blame Hermione for Ron and Gracie's deaths. They were caught trying to hire someone to kill her and were punished but Hermione stood up for both of them in court and asked for lenience because it was just their pain that made them do it. Molly is on house arrest for a period of 5 years and is under constant surveillance. The same was supposed to happen with Percy but he's disappeared and we're afraid that he's somehow come here because he disappeared the same day she came here." Draco finished the story.

"That's why we need to know you will protect her because she's been through so much. Can you handle not only the threat of Percy but the time it will take her to be well again-because if you can't you need to back off before she cares. She can't handle much more emotional pain when she has so many things to grieve at present." Harry asked looking straight into Jacob's eyes. What he saw there must have convinced him because he nodded his head and stuck out his hand to shake Jake and then Sam's hand.

The four came to an understanding at that beach and made a plan. Emily had an owl Sam and Jake could use to communicate with Harry and Draco and if Harry and Draco wanted to contact Sam or Jake they could send the owl to Seth Clearwater and Hermione wouldn't know until she had to that trouble was stirring once again in Forks, Washington.

.

.

Later that night 'Mione couldn't sleep so she walked outside to the front porch and just watched the stars and listened to the music of the insects and animals of the night. Jake approached from the forest when he saw her up.

"Is everything alright Hermione? Why aren't you sleeping sweetheart?" Jake asked. She raised her eyebrows at the endearment but didn't say anything so Jake didn't correct the slip.

"I just have a hard time sleeping sometimes. Sometimes bad things happen in the night." She answered him.

"Bad things can happen during the day as well, love. Good things can happen in the dark too. Maybe you should just focus on the good and fun things that happen in the night." He finished. He could tell teasing her was the right road to take when she blushed and looked away from him.

"Maybe….." She decided it was easy to talk to Jake; maybe he wasn't so bad after all. They talked for a while about nothing of real consequence and then she thanked him and went to lie down. She slept that night peacefully; unaware that a russet wolf guardian lay on the ground underneath her window making sure she stayed safe as she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, after the last chapter we now all know what Ron, Molly, and Percy have done to Hermione and her precious lost baby. Let us hope that Jake can help her heal but I can tell you I believe in Jacob Black and think he's up to the task, after all he's had experience with wounded souls. Now I hope we see that he gets the love he deserves after so long a time hurting. While I have said this story will be Hermione's POV most of the time, I also said that there would also be others occasionally and last chapter was mostly Harry's POV and this chapter Jake has some things to do before we switch back to 'Mione. So for a lot of this chapter we will see through Jacob's eyes. Enjoy the view! I love the view of book Jake my mind conjures and I **_**know**_** there is a lot of love out there for Taylor Lautner but he's not anything like the Jacob in my head. Whichever Jake you love, movie or book version, this is a time for you to be with him in his own head!**

.

.

Jake had a lot of thinking to do after the vow and learning of Hermione's tragic loss and suffering. There was a very strong disappointment that this Ron character was dead because he'd love nothing more at the moment than to strangle the man himself for hurting his soul mate.

Since that wasn't possible Jacob needed a bit of time to work off the rage before he spoke to 'Mione again. He excused himself from the other three when they reached Sam's and went off running. Thankfully Sam phased shortly after he took off and gave an alpha order for the pack members that were in wolf form to phase out and give Jake some privacy for a while.

Jake knew eventually they would all see Hermione's past when they phased but at least he had some alone time first to deal with all that he was now facing as he tried to somehow gain her trust.

He hardly paid attention to his surroundings as he ran and sorted through the information he'd gotten. He had to figure out if he approached her to let her know that he knew or let her tell her himself when she felt comfortable enough. But he'd also made that stupid vow and was sure Harry meant it when he said she'd have to bring it up herself.

Once he reached Olympia he angled towards a Northeast direction and kept running. When he reached Seattle he slowed to a walk and phased back into human form and blended into the crowd of humans just in case his brothers needed to wolf out for a while. As he walked he thought of nothing but Hermione. He reached a decision and when he did he found inner peace so he understood it was the right choice for him.

No matter the reason or way he found out the truth was that his imprint/soul mate was dealing with the worst tragedy any person could experience. And she was doing it alone. Not anymore, he would be with her and grieve with her over her loss and in this way help her recover. She'd never heal completely, who would? But she'd do it with him by her side if she'd allow him there.

Fate decided to step in and help Jacob Black because just as he firmed his decision in his mind he looked at a store window. It was a shop specializing in all things spiritual and catering to all religions and its beliefs. Something in the window caught his eye and he knew his 'Mione deserved it.

.

.HERMIONE POV AGAIN.

After he was done in the shop Jacob found somewhere safe to phase back and started running home quickly. He returned to Sam and Em's house just in time for dinner. He came in and found everyone just sitting down at the table. He cleared his throat and became the main focus of the room. His eyes automatically found his girl first and then looked to everyone else next.

"Sorry for interrupting dinner; but Hermione can I speak to you alone for just a second and we'll be right back?" He asked her calmly.

When she rose to follow Harry gave Jake a tiny nod to let him know he trusted him with Hermione.

He grabbed her hand and held on as they walked through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Hermione, I need to speak with you privately. So after dinner will you please come with me we can go for a walk and talk? I also want to take you some place very special to me so that if you ever need solitude or a place to think you will have one." His tone was one of such peace that Hermione could only nod in agreement.

They returned still holding hands and sat down to dinner. Hermione wasn't sure what to think about wherever Jake wanted to take her or what he wanted to talk about. She still didn't know where to stand on the whole imprinting issue and she was afraid he wanted to push her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially Jacob after all he'd been through with this Bella Cullen Emily had told her about.

She returned her focus to dinner and all the people at the table not just Jake. She laughed at Jared and Embry's antics and bets, those two were completely ridiculous! They just bet on whether tomorrow would be sunny or cloudy and rainy!

Emily and Sam started to tell everyone about some of the wedding plans. They had decided to get married at First Beach. As everyone started to join the conversation Emily stood.

"If none of you mind, since the whole pack is gathered as one right now, Sam and I have an announcement." She said and you could actually _feel_ her excitement.

After Sam stood with her he said, "Emily and I went to the doctor's office this morning to get our physicals done for the marriage license and were told some news by the doctor."

"I'm going to have a baby right around Christmas!" She told them clapping her hands together in excitement.

The table went apeshit! They all leaped out of their seats as one and raised the couple in the air on their shoulders and exclaimed in their excitement. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Fred smiled before they also joined in congratulating the lucky couple.

Everyone returned to their seats and conversation returned to a normal octave. The rest of the meal was spent talking about babies and what gender they hoped for and Leah and Hermione with their heads together planning the baby shower already!

.

(AN: I decided to include an OOC Leah in the story so there was more Estrogen since there is sooooooo much testosterone in this story )

.

Once the table was cleared and Sam told Hermione that he'd help Em with the dishes Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the Living Room and asked Jake if he wanted to go for that walk.

She was becoming so used to Jacobs affectionate ways that she almost didn't notice when he took her hand and held it as they turned out of the doorway and headed to the woods.

They walked for about a mile and a half in what she was sure was a northeasterly way when abruptly they came to a little area free of the big trees in the forest. There was a gorgeous waterfall into a large river. It was so peaceful here, no wonder he said he comes here for solitude and to think about things.

"Well, what do you think, my quo pat?" Jake asked her.

"It's breathtaking! I can't believe you brought me here!" Hermione said and then for the first time reached all the way up on her very tippy toes and wrapped him in a strong hug making him sigh happily.

"It is amazing but I still have to show you my special place here. You must promise to keep this place to yourself though, nobody but me has ever found it and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I promise to keep the secret Jacob." She promised solemnly.

Once again Jacob took her tiny hand in his own large warm one and led her to the very edge of the waterfall and then they came to a ledge above the water and they shimmied sideways. Hermione looked up at last when they stopped and they were behind the waterfall in a small cavern. There was a blanket and small chair that she knew parents took with them to little league games.

Jake moved the chair and spread the blanket out before sitting down and patting the space next to him. Hermione stepped forward and lowered herself to sitting, tucking her legs to the side. She looked up to him and smiled and Jake was happy to see that the smiled reached her eyes as well.

"Part of the reason I shared my special place with you 'Mione is that I need to speak with you alone and when we're done I want you to have this place for when you're hurting and need time alone." Jake said as he turned to her with compassion pouring out to her in waves. It made her very nervous. _What could possibly put that look in his eyes?_ She thought to herself but she had a bad feeling he knew.

"How did you find out?" Hermione just knew that he knew about Gracie.

"Earlier today I was feeling lonely and upset because I felt I would lose you and I'm not sure what would happen if I didn't have you anymore…" Jake started but held a hand up to stop her interruption when he saw her open her mouth. Also he believed this was her way of opening up so the vow was met.

"I am not trying to make you feel bad, or pressure you, quo pat. I am just telling you why I was off alone. Your friends Harry and Draco came to talk to me and Sam followed shortly behind them." He reassured her. But Hermione did feel badly for making him hurt and she did feel somewhat pressured even if that wasn't his intent.

"Harry decided that he trusted my intentions with you and that he believed my love for you to be true. He thought that if I understood your past it would help explain your reservations to trust in me as well." He paused as she froze up in understanding. Hermione couldn't believe Harry and Draco had told her secret without permission. She was sooooo hexing them next time she saw those two!

"So, they told you about Ron and Gracie? Don't pity me Jacob Black! You don't know how this feels!" Hermione huffed furiously.

"I don't pity you 'Mione, I love you. I also wanted to say that I don't know how this must hurt but I don't want you to suffer alone. I want to love little Gracie with you and tell you how amazing I think you are for remaining so strong. I am not sure I could endure what you have been through and still continue making my way forward." He said sincerely and Hermione relaxed seeing that truth in his eyes.

As she thought about little baby Gracie tears built in her eyes and then she registered what he'd said. _He wants to love Gracie with me?_

Just as the understanding she felt from him registered and his unbelievably loving statement became clear to her she was already in his arms. She cried into his chest for her baby girl and for the very first time she didn't feel alone in her grief over her lost baby girl. She felt like this amazing man was willing and ready to help her shoulder the weight and carry on.

Hermione looked into his loving and deep brown eyes and leaned her face up as he watched then met her halfway. Their lips met gently and she kept it soft instead of deepening the kiss. He must have understood this because he didn't push for more; he just reached those strong and beautiful hands up and cupped both her cheeks. She sighed into his mouth before pulling gently away.

"Thank you Jake, it really touches me that you care enough to do this with me. Can I ask you something?" She questioned him.

"You can ask anything of me, quo pat. I am yours whenever you want me." He answered.

"That is what I wondered about. You've called me that many times today and I wanted to know what it means." She pondered.

"Oh, well quo pat means love in Quileute so I was calling you my love." Jacob said and this time when he said that she felt peace and it felt good. "I also bought something for you today." Jake said as he leaned back to reach inside his pocket. He pulled out a box and handed it to her.

She opened the little white box and inside was a charm bracelet that had different charms.

"The charms on this bracelet are for grieving the loss of someone special to you. In wearing the bracelet you carry that person in your heart forever and keep their spirit alive."

She looked up and gave him one more little peck on the lips and then laid her head on his shoulder after putting the bracelet on her wrist. They were quiet as they both got lost in the view and the sound of rushing water. She would come back here often in the future for she felt a little less lonely and a lot more serene in this setting.

Hermione didn't know what her future would hold but she did know one thing. She would dive in head first and see what happened with Jake. She didn't doubt how he felt about her, she knew he loved her but after being raped repeatedly, and beaten, and having her child murdered inside her own body; she didn't know whether she had enough left inside herself to love him back.

But she would try.

.

.

**AN: Until next time my friends! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter we won't get Hermione's POV at all. This chapter will come from the POV of two different people. It's time to start seeing some of the plans Percy has in mind and also Jake is calling in a favor from the Cullen's. With that said I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review! Clumsy!**

.

.

**Percy Weasley POV**

He'd found a way into the woods using magic to disguise his scent so the stupid creatures couldn't detect him. He'd been watching this shifting wolf pack and the girl with Hermione. He'd decided that she would be the easiest to use if he could find an opportunity to get her alone.

He'd had to go back to Port Angeles and hole up while his brother and Potter were here along with Malfoy. He couldn't put his plans into action if they were there, Potter and Malfoy being Aurors would catch on too quickly for him to accomplish what he'd travelled all this way to do!

They were gone now with a promise to return, so that meant he needed to begin quickly. That bitch killed his brother and niece and she had to pay!

The wolves were gone now and she was hanging laundry on a line outside. He was wary of hexing her while Hermione was unaccounted for but time was running out and he needed someone on the inside. So he cautiously approached her from behind and raised his wand.

"Imperio!" He whispered. When she turned to look at him with blank eyes he was satisfied. Now to get her into the forest and out of the open yard.

"Follow me now." Percy said, and Emily turned and followed him without a care in the world. She felt at peace.

"Now tell me your name and then have a seat on that log."

"Emily Young." She answered as she sat down.

"Alright Emily I want you to listen very closely. After dinner two nights from now you will ask Hermione Granger to come for a walk with you, say whatever you must to get her to go and tell nobody where you are headed or where you've been when you return without Hermione. You will bring her to the creek with the waterfall. Do you know the place I mean or do I need to show you where it is?" Percy asked her.

"I know already."

"Perfect. Now remember; you will tell no-one that I've spoken with you or that anything has happened. If Granger seems to question your behavior just tell her you're not feeling well."

"Alright." Emily agreed.

"Now, tell me what your duties are so that we're sure nothing goes wrong." He ordered.

"Bring Hermione to the waterfall in two days after dinner and don't speak to anyone about you." She repeated her orders back to him.

"Very good Emily." He reached out and ran a finger from her hairline all the way down her cheek. "It's a shame I have to remain unseen or we could take the time to have some fun together. Instead you have to hurry back so you're not missed." He fisted her hair and got right in her face. "Remember nobody better find out!"

She turned and left the forest and returned to the wet clothes just as Hermione had come out of the house to help with some of the chores.

.

.

**Jacob POV**

Jacob pulled out his cell phone after he woke up and dialed a number from memory. For the first time in a very long time seeing her name on the phone brought a smile instead of sadness or pain.

"Hello?" A girl answered.

"Hey Bells! How is my favorite Vamp girl?" Jake joked.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're so funny I forgot to laugh. What's up Jake?" Bella asked her best friend.

"I need help Bells. I need help from _all_ of the Cullen's, is it alright if I come over now?" Jake inquired with a clenching of his gut; he _hated_ having to ask the leeches for anything even though he'd made peace with them. He and Edward were even friends of a sort, but it just went against the grain to ask a vampire for anything! But he would do whatever he had to, to keep his girl safe!

"Sure Jake you're always welcome here, you know that. Besides Renesmee learned a new song on the piano that she wants to play for you, after all you are her favorite godfather! Are you alright Jake?"

"Heading that way now and no I'm not alright but I will tell you all about it when I get there. Plus, of course I'm her favorite because I'm awesome Bells!" He laughed as he hung up the phone.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the woods in cut off shorts and that's all. Barefoot and shirtless he made his way to the front door that was opening already and then he saw a blur racing at him.

He smiled as he caught Nessie when she threw herself in his arms.

"Jacob! I got a new dress, and a computer game, and I learned a new song and wrote a poem all by myself! I learned to ride a bike because mama said I should but I don't like it at all; it's very slow." Nessie said all this very quickly.

"Slow down squirt! After I talk to your mama and dad I want to hear that new song and poem and I don't blame you for not liking the bike, it is slow." He told his favorite Cullen other than Bella.

As they reached the porch Bella and Edward came through the door shaking their heads and laughing. "She wouldn't sit still once she knew her Jacob was coming. She had to tell you everything she's done since you were here last week." Edward said.

Jake kissed her little nose and said, "That's cause she's my girl aren't you Nessie?"

"Yep!" She said perkily.

"Alright kiddo, will you go play for a little while so I can talk to your family before you read me that poem?" Jake asked sending her off.

When Nessie had disappeared into the house he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Bella. She may stink like a vamp but she's still the best friend he'd ever had and it felt good to feel friendship without the mixed up love story. Imprinting had settled the left over feelings that had kept him in a state of depression after she chose Cullen.

"I have a lot to tell you Bells; so much has happened and this time it's me coming _for_ help instead of _to_ help." Jake told her seriously.

"Come in Jake, we're all here for you." Edward offered.

"Thanks. I wouldn't even ask if it wasn't so important." Jacob said as he walked through the door.

Greetings passed with Jake and all the Cullen's except for Rosalie who remained stubbornly in an intense and mutual dislike with Jake. When everyone was greeted and present Jake began to talk about what had happened.

He told them about imprinting on 'Mione and her friends showing up. He kept what had happened to her to himself but said that some bad things had happened to her and her friends said this guy might be coming after her. He needed help with patrolling and keeping her safe because he couldn't lose her now!

"Can we meet her Jake? I'm curious about the girl my best friend is in love with." Bella asked excitedly. "Of course we'll help you. God knows you've done it for me enough!"

"Thanks Bells, you don't know how much this means. I will bring her to meet you as soon as she agrees. Don't worry about anything either because she already knows about Vampires as she's a witch." He told the group. "Apparently she went to a Christmas party one year when she was in school and met one there. But she already knew about them at that point, she'll probably be fascinated by your whole family if I know her at all." He laughed.

After they all agreed that they would gather again tomorrow and Jake would bring 'Mione with him he did his duty as Godfather. He listened to Nessie play Edward's piano and then praised her poem and told her it was the best poem he'd ever heard. He spent two hours with Nessie and then said his farewells and headed home to his girl.

.

.

When he got to the treaty line Sam was there waiting for him. He stayed in the tree line and phased back to human so they could walk while they talked.

"I think we have a problem Jake." Sam started. At Jake's raised eyebrow he continued. "I got home and everything seemed okay but I got a strange sense that something was off. When I hugged Em there was a male scent around her face and hair. I asked her who she'd seen today and she told me it was just the pack and Hermione."

"That's certainly strange." Jake agreed.

"It gets weirder. I did a circuit of the land at home and she never left the area, so that means someone was here. But when I tried to find the scent of the male it disappeared in the trees. As if he just disappeared out of nowhere which leads me to believe it may be that man Harry and Draco told us to look out for. I only know of witches and wizards having that ability." Sam suggested.

"Let's send a letter to Harry and Draco and we'll keep close to home until we hear back." Jake said and they quickly made their way to the house to send that letter.

.

**AN2: I wanted to write this a certain way to address the whole Renesmee issue. Obviously in this AU story Jake didn't imprint on her and I have her OOC a bit from the Twilight series. So for the purposes of this story just assume that her maturity is the age of a 5 or 6 year old.**

**Again I will say I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or Twilight series, those belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers respectively. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I have an announcement, good news for me but maybe not so great for you readers! Don't panic this story continues! I have finished my preliminary work on an original novel of my own and will be working furiously on that for a while. Fan fiction started off as a tool to overcome writers block for me on my first novel. Sadly that one was scrapped because someone had a similar idea and had already published. This time I am playing smart and keeping the details private but it is a fascinating and energetic story and I hope women especially will adore it! That's all I will say for now but how will this affect the story you're currently reading?**

**Not a whole lot actually because as I said this is a great exercise to break writers block. The updates may be a bit slower but I give you my word, which is important to me, I won't let more than 7 days pass without an update. The chapter may be short if I'm in a crucial area with my other project but you will at least get something once a week but I will strive to update more than that. **

**Now to answer a few reviews that I couldn't because PM's were disabled, obviously yes the story continues and thank you for all the lovely and encouraging reviews! I'd be lost without all of you! **

**Oh by the way I wanted to update you on the poll on my profile: we have a tie so far! The poor Weasley's have been cremated by Draco and Jake! However; Jacob Black and Draco Malfoy each have 36% of the votes. If you have a favorite you should head over and vote if you haven't already because I jump into the next story the same day I finish this one. So hurry up and vote, if you already have you can't vote again only once sorry! Clumsy!**

.

.

Hermione was up with the sun and highly energized as she paced then sat then paced then sat. Sam turned and raised an eyebrow in question towards Emily who just shrugged like she had no idea what was up.

"Umm….Hermione? What's wrong? You seem a bit….anxious this morning." Sam asked.

"Jake is picking me up soon to go meet Bella. What if she doesn't like me for whatever reason? That will be awful because he'll have to choose between me and her and that will hurt him!" Hermione worried aloud while wringing her hands. "Plus we've started to really connect and I like him a whole lot more than I would've thought possible a few weeks ago, I don't want anything to mess that up." She confessed while chewing her bottom lip.

"Hermione, I know it's hard but we know Bella very well and she'll love you. I also think you will like her and for some reason I think you're going to adore Emmett Cullen, but be careful of his mate Rosalie she can be a bit jealous." Emily encouraged.

Sam just laughed at both of them. "Hermione, she could hate everything about you from your head to your toes and it wouldn't change anything between you and Jake. You're his imprint; he can live without Bella but he'd be destroyed without you."

"I don't want that to happen! I'd be lost without Harry; he's my best friend and he knows me better than I know myself sometimes. What if that is taken away from Jake with Bella and all because of me?" Hermione said frustrated.

Just then they heard Jake pull in on his motorcycle and the conversation stopped. He walked through the door and greeted Sam and Emily then wrapped his arms around 'Mione and lifted her into a big bear hug.

"Breaking bones, Jake!" Hermione grunted. Jake smiled and released her after giving her a quick kiss.

"You ready to hit the road 'Mione? After we're done talking with the Cullen's Bella and I thought it might be nice if the four of us went out tonight for a night on the town. She wants to get to know the girl I love! Do you mind Hermione? I know it's a little weird since we haven't really gone on an official date just the two of us yet, but it would mean a lot to me." Jake asked while rubbing both her arms, he couldn't seem to quit touching her, it's like he's magnetically pulled to her.

"Alright, I guess. But what if she hates me? I'm a little nervous about that, and they know I'm a witch? She asked.

"Don't be a worry wart, she'll love you. What's not to love? You're almost as good looking as me." Jake teased. "You're kind, considerate, adorable, and tender-hearted. Plus her best friend is crazy about you and yes they know about you."

"Fine, let's just go get this over with before I have a nervous breakdown please." Hermione said and walked out with head held high. Jake just _loved _to watch her walk!

.

.

Too soon for Hermione Jake turned into the driveway in front of a big white house with a huge landscaped front and back yard. She saw a garage off to the back and heard a water source that she was guessing was a river somewhere nearby. Jake squeezed her hand reassuringly and started to pull her to the front door when all of the sudden the door opened and an adorable little girl with little bronze curls came tearing down the steps from the porch and launched herself into Jacob's arms.

"Did ya miss me?" She asked after grabbing his cheeks in both her hands and giving him a big kiss on the forehead.

"Of course I missed you Pumpkin Butt! You are my favorite girl!" Jake said while spinning in circles.

"Who's that Jake?" She asked when she looked over at Hermione.

"Renesmee what did we learn about manners this week?" Came the sound of a tinkling female voice. Hermione turned and her jaw dropped because this girl was gorgeous!

"Aww come on Bells, she's just being curious!" Jake laughed.

"Jacob Black don't you take her side, she has to learn these things!" Bella laughed.

"Well, Bells and Nessie I would like you both to meet someone special. This is Hermione Granger, 'Mione this is Bella and the enchanting girl in my arms is my Goddaughter, Nessie." Jake introduced and pointed to Nessie.

"Jake! I'm sorry Hermione but her name is _Renesmee!_ Jake didn't like the name because it was too long so he renamed my daughter! Bella said while shaking her head. "Come on inside everyone is waiting to meet you Hermione."

Jake transferred Nessie to his left hip and took Hermione's left hand in his right and they headed up the porch stairs and into the house where Hermione counted 8 mature vampires waiting in a living room.

Jacob had made all the introductions and Hermione was quick to be on her guard as Emily had warned with Rosalie. But she hadn't expected Edward and his mind game.

They had all been politely getting to know each other when Hermione had finally reached her limit.

"Look, I don't know how things work here but where I come from it is considered extremely rude to keep attempting to ram yourself into someone's brain the way you're doing! I've blocked you out which _should_ have politely made you stop. If you don't stop the attempt then I _will_ stop you and you won't like how I do it!" She said frustrated and by the end of her rant was almost nose to nose with Edward Cullen.

"And you!" She turned to Jasper next, "I can tell you're only doing this to calm the situation down, but your talent won't work on me either so it would be nice if you would also quit the attempt to manipulate me."

"Sorry Hermione, I won't attempt it again." Jasper promised with a smile.

She turned back to Edward, ignoring Jake's laughter at the situation. "Now Edward Cullen; are we to be friends or enemy's?"

"I sincerely apologize and promise it's not intentional. You see you're only the second person I've met in all my time that I don't hear thoughts from. It's a bit disconcerting." He admitted making everyone laugh and Hermione smiled at him.

"I thought you a timid little mouse when you came in, but now I see you're a tigress! Awesome, maybe you can teach me how to keep this butthead out of my head!" Emmett Cullen laughingly asked while giving her a high five.

"I might at that! I was told that you would get along well with a few friends of mine and now I see why. I will have to introduce you to Fred and George Weasley who are rarely serious and love to have fun and play pranks on people. They own their own joke shop where they invent new pranks on a daily basis!" Hermione told him laughingly, Sam and Emily were right she did like Emmett Cullen immediately. He was handsome but intimidating to look at since he was huge!

They all talked for a while and she and Bella had gone off on their own at one point. Bella just wanted to warn her against hurting her best friend who she said had been through enough. Hermione appreciated the gesture and they spent some time getting acquainted. They had a big thing in common which helped; they both had a male best friend.

.

.

Many hours later Jacob and Hermione were on the way back to La Push and Sam and Emily's home. There was a comfortable silence while Hermione thought back to the evening they had spent. The two couples had gone to eat dinner although obviously Bella and Edward had ordered only water to drink while Jake and Hermione had Sushi and rice. Then they had gone to play miniature golf and then bowling.

She did like Bella a lot and she warmed even more to the female vampire when she watched the interaction between her and Jake. It reminded her a lot of Harry and their friendship. Edward was another thing altogether.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jake said and squeezed the hand he was holding.

"I was thinking of Edward Cullen." Hermione said absentmindedly. She noticed Jake tense. "OH, ewww Jake! Not like _that!_ It's just; well…I'm not sure how you will take this, because I don't mean to insult your friend. But I am not sure I care for him at all. Kind of on the fence if you know what I mean, but I lean more towards not liking him. He comes off just a tad arrogant, sorry."

"Yes, I know." Jake laughed. "He'll rub off on you eventually but it just takes getting to know him a little. We're not the best of friends after the past we share, but he's an alright guy in the end."

"Yeah well he kind of reminds me a little bit of Draco and as you have seen Draco takes a lot of getting to know." Hermione smiled warmly thinking of Draco Malfoy.

That was the end of the discussion because they had pulled into the driveway of Emily's and Hermione was surprised to find Harry and Draco sitting out front talking with Sam.

Before she could greet them Sam and both her friends were on their feet and all looking at Jake.

"What's going on here?" She asked. They all looked to Jake when Harry answered.

"We got your letter and we're here to have a look around." Harry said.

Hermione looked around the group and when it became obvious that nobody was going to clue her in she started getting downright pissed. She could tell something had happened; something that Jake knew and hadn't told her.

So Hermione turned and went off on him. "Jacob Ephraim Black your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower! You tell me right now what is going on or I swear by Merlin himself you will wish you had!"

Jake cleared his throat and shifted his feet.

"Okay Hermione, you see it's like this…."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I have this update for you, and though it's short it is important. Let me know what you think and next chapter is a whopper when Hermione comes face to face with her stalker Percy!**

**.**

**.**

Jake knew he was in for it big time. When Hermione found out that he and Sam had discovered that something was off and contacted Harry and Draco without telling her she got scary!

She hadn't said anything yet but he knew that was only so that she could wallop him when she got him alone. Jake was a super confident guy and not afraid of many things, but 'Mione wasn't just any girl and he knew she could kick his ass good. He sighed and decided to get it over with.

He looked across the table at her since she refused to sit with him.

"Hermione? Can I speak with you privately before we get down to planning whatever we plan during this meeting?" He asked her calmly. Draco and Harry both flinched, they knew personally what he was about to go through.

When she stood up he walked to the front door and led the way across the road to a little picnic area set up for families. It was empty this drizzly day thankfully.

"How can I possibly learn to trust you when you hide things and sneak behind my back wolf boy?" She was seething!

"Look Hermione, the conversation where we found out about Percy was private. It was between Harry, Draco, Sam and I and even if I wanted to tell you what was said I couldn't." Jake tried to sooth her.

"Don't try to shift blame elsewhere Jacob Black, it's beneath you. I have plenty to say to those two as it is! Right now we're dealing with you and your duplicity." Hermione refused to back down. He lied to her and it's no way to build trust and a relationship.

"Fine! You want to know what happened; fine! But be prepared because you're not going to like what you hear!" Jake yelled back at her. He wasn't going to just bend to her will because that would not work with him.

"I do want to know!"

"Harry and Draco came to me not the other way around. They wanted to give me the big brother talk, you know the one 'hurt her and we kill you'." That was the easy part and he could see comprehension and panic grow in her eyes. Her breathing started to hitch and he was a bit worried that she might faint. He dragged her to a picnic table and sat her on a bench.

"That's when they told you isn't it?" She sniffed as the tears overflowed from her eyes and made a fast trip down her face pushed by the tears that followed them.

"If you mean about Ron Weasley and your baby Gracie, then yes that's when they told me. I'm not sorry they did because it explained how part of you has always seemed broken. I don't pity you 'Mione; but I am heartbroken that you've had to go through something so horrible." Jake said sitting down on the table. He lifted her up until she was on his lap and tucked her under his chin trying to hold and comfort her. He knew that they'd talked about what had happened before but he also knew she would need to continue talking about it in order to heal. Each time would open up more of the story and heal just that much more, but it hurt him that he'd found out from someone other than her and he tried to hide that part from her.

"A part of me, a very large part, did break that day. My heart will always have a piece broken off and sitting on its own that belonged only to my Gracie. I try to keep going but it's so damn hard!" Hermione sobbed into his chest.

Jake didn't know what to say so he just let her cry and held her and made soothing sounds. It hurt him to see her in so much pain but right now this is what she needed.

"I'm sorry you found out the way you did Jake, it's just not something that is easy for me to talk about.

"I totally get that sweetheart. Now, if we're okay then let's head back and make plans to take out the threat of Percy." Jake offered and kissed her forehead.

Hermione looked up into his beautiful almost black eyes and leaned forward and planted her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jacob forgot everything for a minute when he deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer against his body.

This kiss quickly heated up and Hermione for one was absolutely absorbed with how he made her feel. She felt alive and she burned for him and it was something she'd never experienced before. It was also something that was scary but the good kind of scary.

With a sigh Jake ended the kiss. "Come on love, let's get this over with."

Taking her hand he led her back to Sam and Emily's house and through the front door. They entered chaos!

"Bloody Hell! There is no bloody way she's going to do that!" Harry roared.

"Over my dead body!" Draco was yelling at the same time.

Sam among them looked calm, Emily looked scared.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jake demanded to know.

"Your bloody buddy wants to use Hermione and Emily as bait!" Harry yelled.

Jake instinctively growled and pushed Hermione behind him as the tremors began. "What….the…..shitfuckinghell Sam?" Jake managed to push through his teeth as his fury found a target.

"If you all would sit down I will explain. And Jake brother, I'm willing to send Emily so that should tell you that my plan is perfectly safe." Sam said calmly.

This did soothe Jake enough to sit, but he pulled 'Mione on his lap in case he needed to get her out quickly.

"Fine Sam, but this better be damn solid!" Jake answered.

Once everyone was seated again Sam began telling them his plan.

"Look; this Percy doesn't know that we've figured him out. He thinks he still has that curse on Em, but Harry removed it. She told us that she's to bring Hermione to that waterfall that most people don't visit tomorrow." Sam explained.

"Sorry, but what does that bastards orders have to do with this?" Draco queried.

"Well, only that he doesn't know that we know! We have the pack, the leech coven, and two wizards and one witch on our side. He's one wizard who believes he has one human with him and secrecy on his side. As long as there is a way to make sure that he can't make Hermione disparate or whatever it is when they disappear then we have him cornered." Sam could see it all in his head, there were no holes.

"That might work, but we'll do it without Hermione!" Jake said and ignored when he felt Hermione tense up.

"You don't get to say what I can or cannot do Jake!" Hermione snarled.

"Listen to the rest please! We don't have time to argue the point. We need to gather everyone and set our places before tomorrow morning or we'll lose the asshole before we get our hands on him." Sam interrupted the argument. "She has to be there Jake or it won't do any good. Plus she'll be armed with her wand the whole time and from what I've heard she is a badass dueler." He complimented Hermione and smiled. She smiled back while raising her eyebrow.

"Draco, Harry? You both know this could work, and you also know that you can put the anti-apparition spell on me. Please just give this a chance. Sam, the vampires will need to stay downwind; we've all been taught to know their scent." Hermione told him.

"Alright, well we will set them up downwind and I doubt you know our wolf scent, correct?" He asked and all three affirmed his suspicion. "Good then the pack will spread out and hide, Jake you and I will hide in that cave of yours behind the falls so we can get to the girls immediately if something goes wrong." Sam said and Jake reluctantly nodded his assent.

Harry spoke up, "Well here is what I have to say." He started. "The girls won't be alone with Percy, Draco and I will hide under my dad's cloak and be holding onto the back of each shirt so they each have one of us for backup. This means the pack and coven are close enough to help and there are 3 wands on Percy the entire time without his knowledge. If we can all agree on that then I'm sure Draco and I will be okay with the plan as well. It feels like it'll work and there aren't any holes as Sam said, so I think it's solid and we'll finally catch him!" Harry said and looked over at Draco and got his nod of approval.

"Fine, I agree but I want Em out of it, we'll think of an excuse for her to not be there. He touched her and it creeps me out! Thank God he wanted to hurry and get out of there or who knows what he would have done!" Hermione said in a tone that suggested she wouldn't budge.

"Wait just a damn minute 'Mione! You're doing what you so easily accused the guys of earlier! Let me make my own damn choices thank you very much!" Emily rose to her feet in her indignation. "It's my only way of getting even with that prick and if you will remember it was _me_ that it happened to!"

"Em I'm sorry, you're absolutely correct. I just feel horrible that it happened to you because I came to visit. I feel bad for all of you and the pack and the Cullen's because he's here for me." Hermione sighed and hung her head. Jake wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her hip comfortingly.

"You are forgiven. We'll face Percy together Hermione, solidarity sister!" Emily smiled jokingly.

"I have one request before we finish the plans. I want everyone involved to be here thirty minutes before they're due to take their hiding places. I have a potion that finished brewing last week; there is enough for everyone involved to have good luck for roughly 15 hours. A little potion called Felix Felicis which will help protect all of us but it's a very crucial request for you Em, we all have magical defenses where you don't. Do you mind taking this one precaution? I promise it won't harm you at all." Hermione offered and Draco and Harry sat back completely relaxed after hearing she had a full brew of Felix. They started laughing together and Hermione joined, with this on their side there was no way they would lose!

**AN2: Wow, the poll on my profile shows that you Jacob lovers are voting because he has a solid lead now; even over Draco! If you haven't voted yet be sure you do because the poll closes this week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This will be a long note but there is some important stuff I need to say to all my readers so please bear with me and read this for the info inside the note. First, I need to thank a few readers who paid me such a high compliment that I almost cried! To: CrazyAvidReader, Kermit304, Kayjordan, Divess, and Wicca_gurl417. That you left the reviews you did on Princess's story she stole meant a lot to me; thanks for all the tracking, reviewing, and reporting that you did because it hurt me when I saw what you alerted me too. For everyone else, my first story; which come on, is special to me as it was my first one was stolen. Everything was copied right down to my author notes and these readers recognized the story and it meant so much that you all remembered the story enough to notice it was stolen. Then they helped me find and contact all the other author's this girl stole stories from and sent abuse reports to have her shut down. She is now gone and the credit for my story is again mine alone and I thank each of you for your loyalty.**

**Secondly, I want to answer the question most of you would have sent at the end of this chapter ahead of time; no this isn't the last chapter and there is still quite a bit of story to go! I won't say more because I don't want to give it away; but rest assured that this story isn't over yet!**

**Now thank you all for sitting through this atrociously long note that I felt compelled to write and remember that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world not me, or Fred wouldn't be dead! Also, Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight Universe or Bella would have ended up with Jacob! Just saying! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when the Cullen's and the rest of the pack began to gather at Sam and Emily's house. Hermione had a small punch bowl that she had poured the lucky potion into so she could hand out enough luck to hopefully protect everyone from Percy.

She still wished she could talk Emily into staying home and out of potential danger if only for the baby's sake, but she got no support in this and Emily was going.

She was setting out shot glasses when two extra warm arms wrapped tightly around her from behind and Jake whispered in her ear making her shiver in the best way.

"Good Morning quo pat." He nuzzled into her neck enjoying her scent which was a combination of Jasmine, Vanilla, and that special spice that was uniquely Hermione.

"Good morning." She greeted him. She set down what she was doing and turned into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck leaning into his warm embrace.

"How are you doing with all this?" He asked her.

"I wish Em would stay here and I wish also that others weren't being endangered because of me; but I'm ready to face him." She answered honestly.

Before Jake could reassure her Bella walked up to Hermione and tried to comfort her. "Hermione I know you don't know me very well yet; but I completely sympathize with how you're feeling. Before I was turned it seemed that I was constantly endangering those I loved and I remember well how that feels. But we protect our own here and as soon as Jake imprinted on you, you became one of our own. Your family to me automatically because your family to him. We aren't in any danger and this will all be over very soon. Hang in there."

"Thanks Bella, that means a lot to me." Hermione said. "Maybe when this is all over we can go do something together and get to know each other. We could have a shopping day!"

Another tinkle bell-like voice suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Did I hear something about shopping?" Alice Cullen said excitedly making Bella laugh.

"You said the magic word Hermione, now Alice will love you forever!" Bella teased.

"Hush Bells! Hermione I will personally show you all the best places to shop in this neck of the woods." Alice offered enthusiastically.

That was all the time they had for conversation just now because Sam and Jake stood and cleared their throats to get the attention of the gathered group. Instructions were given and posts were handed out and then one by one each person came forward and took a shot glass from Hermione with their potion for the day. Then they each headed out to man their stations.

.

.

Time was doing that odd thing that it does to someone; Hermione was dreading the confrontation in a way so of course time flew. If she wanted it really badly of course time would drag.

"Em, please I am begging you to let us do this without you. Think of the baby!" Hermione gave it one last shot as they walked out of the back door and began the hike to the falls with Draco and Harry each holding onto one of them.

"Hermione, you are wasting your breath. If there were _any_ chance of the baby being hurt I wouldn't be here but trust me, Sam will not let anything happen to me." Emily said with complete certainty in his ability to protect her.

They walked the rest of the way in complete silence. Before they left they had all decided that to be on the safe side once they left the house neither girl would so much as whisper to either Draco or Harry just in case Percy was somewhere close. They didn't want to give away the surprise protection that they had.

They had just crossed the tree line into the falls when Percy Weasley stepped forward. Emily immediately made her face go blank the way Harry, Draco, and Hermione had coached her, praying that she pulled it off.

"Very good Emily. Granger, so glad you could join us this fine day." Percy simpered at her.

"What the Hell do you want Percy." Hermione demanded.

"I want many things Hermione but first….Expelliarmus!" Percy said pointing his wand.

Hermione felt so stupid! How could she have not thought of that immediately? Her wand went flying through the air but even though she may have been disarmed Harry and Draco weren't because of the cloak. So she was still fairly confident that they had the upper hand.

But Percy meant business and unbeknownst to any of them had been following and watching Hermione for weeks. He knew about the Cullen's and the pack. However he just got lucky with Harry and Draco because he hadn't planned what happened to them.

Hermione heard two thick thuds directly behind her and turned to see the cloak had slipped a bit when both men hit the ground in what appeared to be a deep sleep.

"What the…..?" Percy jumped. "Thought you'd try to trick me? When did the new dynamic duo join the group?"

"What have you done? What's wrong with them?" Hermione demanded. Percy laughed maniacally.

"Your precious followers are in an enchanted sleep. I knew you were gathering the wolves and vampires so I lay an enchantment on the area that all of them reported to. They're all asleep although I am confused as to how your Muggle friend isn't." He said studying Emily who was perfectly wide awake.

Hermione was just trying to think of how this whole plan went to shit so fast. What could she do now to protect Em while she was wandless and all of their helpers were asleep? There was no-one to rescue them and Hermione took ahold of Emily's hand and squeezed, they would support and protect each other the best that they could and hopefully at least one of them would walk away from this disaster.

"Before we get any further Hermione, I will give you one chance only to admit the truth that you killed Ron and tell me how you did it and why you did this to the man who stood behind you through everything." Percy said.

"You're sick! He was hurting me and the baby Percy, he'd already killed Gracie and was trying to kill me, and there was no other option." Hermione said forcefully trying to get through the git's thick skull.

"Lies! I see we're going to have to do things the hard way." Percy said while rubbing his hands together with a delighted look on his face.

Hermione thought fast and made a decision. She jumped at Percy while yelling for Emily to run. Percy easily wrapped a hand around a clump of hair and fisted the hand painfully yanking Hermione's neck back. Hermione was just relieved to see that Em had gotten away.

"I was going to have fun with that one!" He growled in her ear.

Later Hermione would wonder where the courage had come to say what she said next. "I doubt you have the balls or stamina just like your brother!"

Percy slapped her to the ground and pulled his wand back out. Just as he was pointing it at her neck he was knocked to the ground from behind. The wolves had arrived on the scene. It was only when the other wolves had pinned him to the ground that Hermione remembered that the wolves were immune to the enchantment because magic barely affected them.

The russet wolf in the pack; the very largest of the group stood directly over Hermione until the others had Percy subdued. He lowered his head and handed her a thin stick of wood that was held gently between his teeth. Her wand. She reached up and threw her arms around his neck and only stopped when he nudged her forward by bumping his head gently on her chest.

Once she did what he wanted they walked out of the falls area together and when they reached a safe distance Jake walked behind some bushes and phased back.

"What the FUCK were you thinking throwing yourself at him like that?" Jacob was yelling at her.

"I was trying to get Emily out of the situation! I forgot you wolves wouldn't be affected Jake." She defended but he just growled.

They began walking again, and Jake lectured and bitched at her the whole way back. Hermione listened with a slight smile on her face because he sounded so cute when telling her off because she had endangered herself. She finally found someone who loved her for herself, who put himself in danger to protect her, and someone who would never ever lay a hand on her in anger. So sure, he could complain all he wanted to on their walk back home.

.

.

Draco and Harry didn't return from the American Ministry of Magic until the next morning. Apparently because the crimes happened here Percy would be tried here by the American Ministry officials. Details had to be given and procedures followed leaving them both too drained to apparate back home until they had both gotten sleep. The Cullen's had offered them rooms and beds to sleep in and they left with them promising to come back once they were awake.

Hermione and Jake were cuddled up in her room just talking together. They were still learning new things about each other all the time. Like Jake had just stopped tickling her after finding all the spots that made her giggle. In turn Hermione found a spot just below Jakes earlobe that if she blew very lightly made him shiver.

They'd pushed the physicality of the relationship as far as Hermione was comfortable with and so she backed away. Or she tried to anyhow; Jake just hauled her back to lie on his chest but began talking again. They talked for hours that day about big things and not so big things. Anything and everything was open. They brought dinner back to her room and didn't leave again until the next morning. Jake held her in his arms all night as they slept the strain of the morning with Percy away for good.

If only they had realized that there was a much darker enemy still to come for Hermione….

**So, there you go a new chapter, and Percy gets what he deserves! But what lies ahead that is worse? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is a short chapter but my life has been wacky this week! Also we are getting close to the end just about five more chapters. I have the poll still open but I will close it tomorrow because it's time to start the beginning drafts of the next story! So, enjoy this new chapter even if it is short, I just figured short chapter is better than no chapter. Also it's a filler kind of chapter with some important info at the end! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

Jake reached out and took her hand as he and Hermione walked along the beach again. It had become a nightly ritual that they would take a walk together along the beach, or through the forest to the falls and Jake's cave just to be alone for a while. It was a ritual that she hoped never to get tired of.

"Hey Jake, will you tell me your best memory and your worst memory? Then I will tell you mine." Hermione asked and offered. She wanted to get to know him much better and nothing beat communication.

"Well, they're a little strange. There are two memories one ties for best and worst, then the other of both. Confused yet?" He laughed. "Meeting you is absolutely tied with my mom's death for best. Worst would be again my mom's death and Renesmee's birth."

"I definitely want to know how your mom dying ends up as a good memory; but I really don't want to hear about the birth because I have heard stories about those kinds of births." She answered.

"Well when she got sick she suffered for a long time and it was heartbreaking to witness this vital woman slowly withering away and living in painful agony. So obviously that's a worst memory but the day she died; I've just never seen peace and contentment that sure and strong. She knew she was dying and she knew that her next journey was a happy one if you know what I mean. She was amazing and that peace she found at the end is what makes it a great memory." Jake explained.

"I'm sorry you lost her so young; it's not fair." Hermione comforted.

"I'm good; my dad's a great man and he made sure I never doubted that I was loved. Now tell me yours but I already know your worst so you don't have to suffer through that memory again. I just want to know the best." Jake explicated.

"Well mine is a tie as well. Meeting you means so much to me," she smiled at him. "And the memory that ties that is the day I got my letter from Hogwart's and Professor McGonagall sat down and explained that all those weird things I did was because I was a witch. I had no idea whatsoever at the time that accepting my place in the Wizarding world would begin a journey as big as it became."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I hadn't gone and I hadn't met Harry and Ron then I wouldn't have ended up at the dead center of a war and the best friend of the target of the darkest wizards and witches of all time. With that said, I also wouldn't have my Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco; none of them and I wouldn't trade them for anything. Even with everything Ron did in the end there was so much good that came before. Plus I wouldn't have loved Gracie and my belief is that one day I will get to meet her when my time here is done and I move on to my next great adventure." She said and Jake couldn't help but wonder about the short laugh at the end of her speech.

Hermione of course had been thinking about what Harry told her and Ron Dumbledore had said when he visited him in the hospital wing at the end of their adventure in first year. She found it strange to look back and see that in a short eight year time span her life had grown so much. She'd endured a lot of darkness, torture at the hands of the enemy and a loved one and she'd come out on top.

She'd learned just how strong she could be when she had to; but she liked _not_ having to be strong for Jake. He was more than willing to share her burdens with her and lighten her load. She didn't have to be a rock with him and help prop him up and it was an enormous weight off her shoulders.

They spent the rest of their evening walk in companionable silence as each was lost in the feelings and memories that their discussion had brought to the surface.

.

.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing. She got out of bed and stumbled to the shower and let the hot water work its magic and wake her fully.

When she was dressed and ready she walked out of her room and made her way to the kitchen where she found quite the surprise.

"Gah! What now? We got Percy already, why are you all here?" Hermione asked in frustration when she saw Draco, Fred and George sitting at the table eating.

"Because this woman can COOK!" Fred joked about Emily and made her laugh.

Hermione leaned down and kissed Jake good morning and took her seat awaiting the explanation. She simply gave Draco a look that made it clear she wanted to know what was up.

"You won't like this but something has happened. We probably should have discussed it with you but we didn't and we can't change it. We've been having your owl post checked for safety while you've been gone." Draco said this all very fast as if that would make it easier to hear.

"You've what!"

"I know 'Mione, ok? I understand but it is a good thing we have because this morning somebody tried to send you Devil's Snare hidden inside an aloe plant for your potions." Draco told everyone while looking nowhere but Hermione's eyes. He registered the panic and frustration as soon as they appeared. He dreaded the next thing he had to say which would make it so much worse.

"But….Draco….I'm just so….How? I thought Percy was imprisoned and it was all safe finally!" Hermione stuttered do to the panic and tears that had filled her eyes.

"That's not all 'Mione." Draco said tiredly. "Molly Weasley disappeared after word reached her that Percy was caught. Arthur and the twins have looked everywhere and haven't heard from or seen her in over a week." He watched as all the blood left her face and she reached out for Jake's hand. Draco was so glad she had found this place and Jake Black; she deserved to be happy. Draco and Harry would see to it that she got to keep her happiness this time.

Everyone started talking again and Hermione found herself explaining about Devil's Snare and thinking about how fast life can change. It wasn't so long ago that Molly had been a second mother to her and had nurtured her when her parents were gone. Her heart hurt that Molly could hate her this much, but she decided that what she'd found here was worth fighting to keep. Molly Weasley would be sorry if she decided to come here and face 'Mione down.

.

**AN: I know Jake's mom's death may not be true to canon but it's how it is for my story which is why my story is AU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So this is a super short chapter again and I'm sincerely sorry about that. I would tell you all the reasons why it's short and late but you didn't come to read about my life, you came to read about Jake/Hermione and the gang, so I won't drone on about it. It's a filler chapter but those are needed in stories too and have their place. Next chapter has some major things happening and I will try very hard to get it up in less than a week. Thanks for all your support, reviews, and patience! Clumsy!**

.

.

Hermione woke to the most obnoxious ringtone she'd ever heard. Jake's phone was screaming to be answered! It just kept screaming, "Answer me! Answer me! Answer me!" Apparently he thought it was humorous.

"Hello." Jake mumbled in a croaky, I just woke up sort of way.

Hermione could hear mumbling through the line and then Jake was laughing. Full on deep belly laughing with tears rolling out of his eyes which only made the mumbling on the other end turn into yelling.

"Fine, I will let you talk to her but I honestly don't see what is wrong with the whole situation; sounds about perfect to me." Jake said and then held the phone out to me.

Turns out to be Bella on the phone, and an upset Bella at that, "Hermione, you have to do something about these twins!"

"What did they do now?" she asked with a sigh.

"What haven't they done? They are constantly annoying Edward, they've taught Emmett how to block Edward from his thoughts, and that is just the start of it!" Bella said.

"Fred and George can be a little high energy is all." Hermione tried defending her family.

"Hermione, they've found a way, God only knows how, but they've found a way to plant prank jokes into the animals Edward hunts! How do they even know which animals will be hunted, huh? They had him declaring undying love and passion to Charlie! To Charlie Hermione!" Bell ranted. "And that's still not all. They have taught a lot of things to Emmett and promised him an endless supply of prank items if he'll promise to use them on Edward!"

Hermione sighed, "I will talk to them later today when I see them, alright? Honestly though it probably won't do much good. On the bright side they will finish setting up the Washington branch of WWW in a few days and then at least one of them will be going home."

After she disconnected the call she rolled her eyes at Jake who had gotten immense pleasure out of Edward's discomfort. Hermione knew that her talking to the twins would do no good whatsoever; when they were on the war path nothing got in the way. They had taken an even deeper instant dislike to Edward than she had.

Hermione didn't really care too much for Edward Cullen; he was big-headed, arrogant, and controlling. But he was also a good husband, friend, and father so she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

She started to roll out of the bed when she felt two very strong arms reach out and roll her right back to the center where she started. She giggled as Jake nuzzled just behind her ear at the same time whispering, "And just where do you think you're going Miss Granger?"

"I am going to go get my shower taken so I can then go to your best friend's home to talk to two very annoying twins who are wearing out their welcome in a home that's occupants were generous enough to open to them." Hermione said with a smile then leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning by the way"

"I can think of something much more fun than that!" Jake said and gave her one of those seriously mind-bending, toe curling kisses full of heat and desire.

"Jake stop." Hermione said and he immediately stilled his hands. "Sorry, I'm just not ready yet."

"You are worth waiting for, I promise. Now go get your shower and I will go explain to Sam that I will be gone for a while and we'll go visit the leeches and Bells, and Nessie. Plus I get to high five the twins and get a few secrets myself!" Jake said making Hermione laugh all the way into the shower.

.

.

"Pleeeeeeeease!" Hermione begged. "If you don't stop you will have a very angry vampire on your hands. They opened their home to you so you didn't have to stay in some cold hotel and this is how you pay back their generosity?" She went for guilt.

"Aww 'Mione we're just having fun and the only one getting upset is Edward; everyone else thinks it's funny!" Fred said.

"That is so not the point Fred Weasley!" She growled at them and threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Fine, fine! We'll scale it back some but that's all you're getting Hermione." George caved in a little. Hermione knew to quit while she was ahead and thanked him.

After she was done talking privately with the twins everyone gathered back in the living room. Jacob was telling them all about what was happening with her little problem.

They were working out patrol schedules when they heard a scream coming from the next floor up. Emmett was the first out of the room as he recognized the sound of his mate. Everyone else was right behind him and then there was me bringing up the rear since I obviously didn't have vampire or wolf speed capacity.

"What have those two morons done to my _HAIR_?" Rosalie forced the words through her teeth.

"Come on, Babe. You look sexy in purple….and pink….and green…and hmm what would you say that other color was?" Emmett asked trying to fight his laughter.

"Turquoise." Hermione answered automatically.

"Yep that's it, turquoise! You look cheery!" Emmett said and a small chuckle broke through earning him a look that clearly said they would be discussing this later.

As they were all headed back downstairs she clearly heard Emmett warn the twins about leaving Rose alone. Pick on Edward all they wanted but Rose was off limits from now on and the twins agreed considering they really liked Emmett; and well honestly Emmett was a bit scary when you looked at him.

.

.

The rest of the day was spent just hanging out getting to know Bella and the rest of the Cullen's better. Nessie was by far Hermione's favorite as she was pretty irresistible with her bronze curls and big brown doe eyes.

Hermione especially loved watching Jake interact with Nessie; he made a very good Godfather to her. He also spoiled the Hell out of her; and what little girl doesn't need someone like that in her life?

.

.

Later that night after she had said good night to Jake and watched him leave to do patrols she lay in bed making some decisions about when she would go home. She would have to break this news gently because it was going to break his heart a little; well more than one actually. They had all become so important in her life and she wanted to handle it all very delicately. She prayed for the strength because tomorrow she was going to make her announcement. Just as she was slipping into sleep she heard a wolf howl in the distance and sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: If you would like to know why this update was so slow continue reading; if not then just skip down to the chapter. My 12 year old son, the one with the brain tumor, was nominated to join People to People International Student Ambassadors for their Celtic Culture tour in the summer of 2013. He will travel to Scotland, Ireland, Wales and England. I have been busting ass trying to raise enough money through fundraising. We need a sum total of around $9000 and he was accepted this past week so it's a ton of money we have to raise! Updates will still be coming but will likely be much slower than normal and this will continue until we either raise the money from our fundraising or after he gets home. I hope this chapter is worth the !**

**.**

**AN2: I wanted this part separate so it's an additional note. I want to express my deep, heart felt sorrow for any of my readers that were hurt due to "Frankenstorm, Hurricane Sandy, or Superstorm Sandy" whichever you choose to call it. I know it was total horror when Indiana was getting it as well while it was still happening in the Northeast. My prayers have been going out to all of you. I hope my little chapter will give you a small break mentally.**

**DISCLAIMOR: Still don't own either!**

**.**

**.**

Hermione looked around the room full of her loved ones. There was the family from home: Ginny and Harry, Fred and George, Draco, and finally Neville Longbottom. Then spread around the room was her "Forks" family: Jake, Emily and Sam, Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle, Seth and Leah, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry, and finally Charlie and Billy.

She was afraid of telling them her decision even though she must. Hermione was confident that she was making the right choice for herself but was sad because she was about to make half this group sad; which is why she needed the other half, she would hurt later because she'd hurt loved ones now.

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke. "Thank you to you all for coming. I've made a decision that affects everyone in this room and some more than others."

She looked into those eyes and suddenly saw that he knew what she was about to do and pain was evident in his eyes. She looked in those eyes she loved dearly and begged silently for understanding.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I've decided to move to Forks." Hermione watched Jake's whole face light up and shine as he ran and lifted her in the air spinning her around and making her giggle.

When they stopped spinning they shared a magical kiss that both were a little lost in when they heard wolf whistles (literally lol) and Billy Black clear his throat. Hermione hit reality very quickly and took ahold of Jakes hand and squeezed.

"I love you all, I hope you know that by now, but I need a fresh start. You all are just an apparition away and vice versa so you'll still be able to visit and with time maybe I will reach the point that I can return and visit you as well but for now this is my decision."

When she finished she was staring back and forth between Harry and Draco and both looked hurt. She had to find a way to make this right between the three of them; just because she was moving here permanently didn't mean she could live without those two.

She turned to Jake and whispered in his ear that she was going to take them for a walk so that they could talk just between the three of them away from everyone and he agreed to distract everyone else so the three could sneak off. Then she walked over and grabbed both their hands and pulled them outside.

.

.

When the three had reached the waterfall she led them back to the secret cave so that nobody could find them until they were ready to be found.

"Alright, let me have it." She said looking between them.

Draco got to his feet and started pacing as he was wont to do when he was emotional.

"'Mione, you barely know these people! While I admit that they are good and decent you still haven't been here long enough to make a decision like this." Draco blustered as he paced and Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

"Draco I do know these people they're as much my family as you and Harry. I've been friends with Emily for as long as I've known both of you and Jake…..well; he's it for me. I don't need more time to recognize that he's my match, my soul mate. I won't leave him and hurt him like that, I can't do it. I need to be with him and he needs to be with me." Hermione answered whole heartedly.

"Hermione..." Harry began but she interrupted him straight off.

"I am not finished! You both know what happened with Ron and Draco you saw it firsthand. I will never be able to repay you for saving me but it would be poor repayment indeed if I didn't use this second chance at life and continued to live a half-life! I want to _live!_ I want love, a home, and a family and I need all of it with Jacob Black. Please understand!" She finished in tears.

Harry and Draco wrapped her up in their arms. "It's okay Hermione. I understand and honestly you're only an apparition away like you said, but he better know that we're watching so he better take care of you."

"We'll be taking care of each other. Thanks you guys; I love you both so much."

"Just remember…..the first son gets named Draco." Malfoy said laughing.

Just like that all the seriousness was over and she knew they understood exactly what Jake had come to mean to her. But it wasn't just Jake; it was the whole pack and oddly the coven of vampires too. Well; all but Edward who she was still a little iffy with.

She loved them all and the pack had set up an area in LaPush and were building her a little English cottage so that she had a piece of home here. This was her home now and had been for weeks since she accepted what Jake meant to her.

They spent the rest of the time talking about little things, and big things. They talked about Percy and what was happening with him and of course they talked about Molly and she had to promise them she'd be careful. They talked of their school years and the way Draco tried to torture them and they laughed at his face when the "Dementor" incident in their third year during a Quidditch match when Draco and some Slytherin's got detention for a month for trying to trick Harry. Things that led up to them burying the hatchet with Malfoy and slowly building trust and friendship. They spent two hours together and as the sun was setting they walked back to Sam and Em's place with her in the middle and both guys had their arms around their friend.

Jake was waiting in the front yard pacing when they rounded the corner and 'Mione ran ahead of them and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and held him with all the strength she had while he tried being as gentle as he could.

That night would bring another change in the relationship because she'd decided that he was it for her; she was all in. She even brewed and had taken her birth control potion in preparation so that there wouldn't be any unexpected pregnancy. She was going to surprise him tonight when they curled into each other to sleep. She had the biggest smile on her face that she'd had since before the final moments with Ron. She was totally in love for the last time of her life.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my loyal readers! I hate doing this because I hate it when a story I'm reading looks like there is an update but turns out to be an Author's Note. I have no choice though at this point. I want everyone to understand that I am NOT giving up on this story but I need to ask for your patience for a bit longer. There is so much going on in life right now. My dog of 14 years, Little Bit, died and my heart is so broken and my sons are so sad. It's hard to write right now. Also I am desperately trying to raise money for my son's tuition for People to People and that is taking up so much of my time as well. When I have finished raising the money then I will be able to devote my time to writing, so I promise that this story will be finished at that time. Clumsy!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you all for your patience as I grieved for Little Bit. It's now time to keep my promise and finish this story for you, and then I will begin a new story! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

_3 months later_

Today was moving day and the day before her wedding! She was getting married to Jake tomorrow and she had a surprise for him tonight when they shared their new home together for the first time.

For now though she was directing everyone where to put things and she had offered to put a feather light charm on everything but the guys in the pack had just laughed themselves silly. They informed her that due to their extra magic, strength was no issue.

"Hey is that it then?" She asked Embry and Paul and Jared as they each came through carrying some boxes.

"Yep, you're all moved in, now all you have to do is unpack!" Paul answered with a smirk.

With a twinkle in her eye Hermione pulled her wand out of her back pocket with a chuckle and gave it a wave. The boys stood back with their mouths open wide as things started flying around the room and jumping from the boxes.

"You aren't the only ones with magic Paul, remember?" She said laughing.

"Nice one 'Mione!" Embry laughed. "Sam called an emergency pack meeting; something was up with the council. Jake said he would be back to help as soon as it was over. Em said to call her if you need any help but she wasn't feeling too well."

"Thanks. Thank you for helping us move too. I will have several pizzas ready and waiting after the meeting for all of you." She told them.

Once the boys had left Hermione walked around their new cottage. She loved the big fireplace that Jake had built for her made of various shapes and sizes of river rock. It was also built for ease of floo travel for her friends and her to use.

Just as she turned to walk away the fireplace burned green and someone came through.

She had her wand out and aimed at the person before she could get her bearings.

"Molly! How did you get through? You aren't on the list I gave the Ministry!" Inside she was terrified but she was a warrior and as such her wand hand was steady.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy and Harry will be right behind me, they are after all very protective of you." Molly said. "I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. I've not given you much reason to trust me lately but Arthur is coming too to make you more comfortable. I promise I'm not here to hurt you 'Mione."

Just before she finished the fireplace lit up and indeed Arthur Weasley came through with an uncharacteristically serious face. He smiled at 'Mione and hugged her to him.

"Honey, I am so very sorry for what we've put you through. Molly is here to apologize as well. Will you sit and talk?" Arthur asked.

"Fine, but if you truly want to talk to me I am sending for my fiancé immediately and then we can talk." Even as she informed them of this she was waving her wand in a complicated way and three otters burst through and swam away in a hurry.

Five minutes later the entire pack came through the door in various forms of undress from their hurried trip over.

"I got your message!" Jake said hurrying to hold her and put himself between her and what he perceived as danger.

"Get out! Now!" He told the Weasley's.

"Jake wait! They are here to talk, just talk. I trust Arthur, but I wanted you here too." Hermione said.

Jake looked the Weasley's over for a moment then walked over and whispered quietly to the rest of the pack. They left but stayed right outside the door with the exception of Sam who walked over to block the fireplace in case they needed to hold them there.

Jake and Hermione walked over and sat down on their new sofa and left the two chairs across the coffee table for Molly and Arthur. Just as they sat down the fireplace roared to life again and out popped Draco wand drawn followed quickly by Harry.

Hermione explained once again when they answered her Patronus call and then the group sat and looked at Molly Weasley.

"'Mione, I want to beg your forgiveness. I was so torn apart when Ronnie died. It was easier to blame you and Mr. Malfoy than to face the truth that something inside of him snapped and broke during the war and its aftermath. I will never be able to tell you how very, very sorry I am. I love you and Harry the same as if you were my own and always have, I hope you both know that." Molly said with complete openness and sincerity. Tears were streaming down her face and Hermione's as well.

"I've participated in awful acts against you in my grief. I let Percy help lead me on in my grievance but it isn't his fault either. I am responsible for both our actions and when I leave here it will be with Harry and Mr. Malfoy to go and answer for my part at the Ministry. I wanted to come to you first and try to explain." She finished and looked beseechingly at Hermione.

Hermione looked at the woman who had been a second mother to her since she was eleven years old.

"I can try to begin to trust you again and I hope someday I can forgive and forget, but right now I just need some time, I'm sorry." Hermione said as she held Jake's hand close. "You weren't the only one who lost! I lost the man I loved; I lost a baby daughter who was murdered by that same man! Did you even try once to put yourself in my shoes? In Draco's? He had to kill a man and that changes his soul, Molly! See, I need time to heal and then maybe one day we'll make peace. But it's not today."

Arthur stood and walked over and squeezed 'Mione's hand then collected Molly and waited by the fireplace for Draco and Harry. The four of them left for the Ministry and soon the pack left Hermione and Jake alone.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked her as he cupped her cheek in his too big hand.

She wrapped him in her arms. "I'll be okay. Thank you for getting here so fast."

"I told Sam we'll do the whole pizza thing in a few weeks, I'm staying here with you for the rest of the day and we are spending this night alone just the two of us. Then tomorrow we'll get married and put all of this mess behind us." He kissed her gently and held her.

"There is just one exception I have to that. We aren't alone." She whispered.

Jake looked at her in complete confusion and she just smiled up at him with shining eyes.

"We have a son with us! We're having a baby!"

The rest of the night was spent in celebration and joy. They did indeed marry the following day. Hermione had never been happier.

.

.

.

**AN2: So that wasn't the way I originally wrote the ending, but I didn't like it when I read evil Molly. So I changed it and it's anticlimactic I know but it feels right to me. It also feels good to put an ending to this story so that it's not just left hanging out there. Thanks for all the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. I have the best readers and I appreciate you all! Please review!  
**


End file.
